Pirates of Hetalia
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: Francis is a former navigator who wants to live happily as a tailor. Gilbert is a pirate who just wants his ship back. And Antonio only wants to lift the curse he and his crew are left with. Meanwhile, Arthur would rather see them hang with his new commodore status, and Monica is stuck putting up with the lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I attempted to get the accents down, but I'm sorry if they aren't accurate. It actually makes me really nervous to do a story like this because I'm so against butchering a language, but my older sister convinced me it would be fine. Also I couldn't find a human name for Monaco so just so nobody is lost, I named her Monica, because that was the first name that popped into my head when I heard Monaco. **

**Also just to get this out of the way. I accept criticism not flames. First time I see a flame I will reticule your review and humiliate it on my next post. The second time, you're done to me and I block you. Go ahead punks make my day. You're only making my story more popular by reviewing anyways. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

~Hetalia~

In a generally peaceful town where laughter and music danced through the normally drunk peasants and pirates alike a small girl sat at the docks swinging her feet back and forth as she hummed a soft tune to herself. Her best friend who she looked up to like an older brother had promised to come back and visit her this evening. He and his pirate crew always stopped at this town to gather supplies and rum before staying the night and leaving the next day. She got to spend the evening with him on those rare days he wasn't sailing making her grin in anticipation.

"Yo 'o yo 'o a pirates life for me." She sang smiling as she kicked up her feet splashing into the frigid salt water.

The ship that was darker than the night misted up closer to her spot, seeing the flag waving with the skull and dagger hanging out its teeth caught her attention as she stood up on the edge of the docks. A beautiful creature that had her mouth open as if in the middle of a song that was carved onto the front of the ship became visible making the small girl jump up and down in excitement. Once the ship docked she could hear the ship's Captain bark orders left and right as the boarding plank was placed down and the Captain himself flanked by his first mate and navigator stepped out.

The Captain gave the small girl a smirk as he ruffled her hair. "Francis, your little friend is here." He teased.

She giggled before locking eyes with the ships navigator, her brother.

"Francis!" She squealed as she rushed towards him.

His blue eyes brightened as he picked up the small blonde headed girl rubbing the scruff on his chin against her soft cheek.

"Oh my sweet petit Monica, it's always so good to see you." He cooed setting the girl on his hip.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck holding him in a tight embrace. "Grand frère! I've miss zee." She smiled refusing to let go. "Please tell me all about your adventures zus far."

Francis chuckled as he brushed the blonde curls from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Let's see when we first set sail we came across an island." He said dramatically.

"Was it magical?" Monica asked pulling away to look into blue eyes that rivaled hers.

"Oui." He said grinning as he walked down the dirt road dodging the occasional flying bottle as the town of drunks continued to drink. "Out in ze woods we saw creatures you couldn't come up with in your wildest daydreams." He explained.

"Will you draw me a picture of zem?" She asked.

He nodded his head as they made their way into a tavern. "Oui mon cherie." He smiled.

Any normal tavern would have shooed the little girl out, but considering that everyone here was drunk and that she was sitting alongside a group of the most feared pirates everyone ignored it.

"Francis you're not boring the fraulein, vith tales of the dumb beasts ve happened to run into now are you?" Captain Gilbert smirked draining his mug of its contents.

"It's not boring." Monica defended. "I find it all very fascinating." She explained.

The Captain laughed his burgundy eyes twinkling in delight as he ruffled her hair once more. "I'm sure you do fraulein. You don't know any better." He commented.

Monica frowned. Was he insulting her intelligence? Being a child who lives in a town known to have pirates dock at their shore and have no parents or family of any kind, she became very independent and found herself eager to learn any and everything she possibly could. She didn't take kindly of those who insulted the one trait about her that she could be proud of.

"Gilbert, play nice, she is very bright for 'er age." Francis praised her stroking her hair.

Monica nodded her head leaning into Francis's loving touch.

"Well as good as it is to see you again chica, I'm going to find myself some older female company for the night." Antonio, the first mate, smiled cheerfully before patting Monica's head and moving over to the women who were hardly dressed.

One of them Monica could clearly see didn't have a corset and was showing off her ankles. Monica shook her head in distaste at them as they flirted and thrust themselves at Antonio. Sure the Spaniard was handsome with his tan skin and wild curly brunette hair that framed his deep forest green eyes, however Monica didn't understand why the women couldn't hold their dignity as ladies when confronted by a gentleman.

The Captain just laughed. "Toni just might have a point for once." He commented. "You know vhat to do I'll see you in the morgan. Gute Natch." He waved off approaching the same group of women as he swept his large blue hat with elegant black and white feathers from his head and bowed courteously before offering his arm to one of the tavern's finest women.

Monica rolled her eyes before looking over at Francis who had pulled out a bit of parchment to study for a moment.

"Frere? What is zat?" Monica asked.

Francis smiled and scooted back in his seat as he patted his lap. Monica eagerly scrambled into it as she studied the map with him.

"Where will zis lead to grand frère?" She asked.

"If we're lucky, treasure." He responded. "Darling do you still 'ave all of the books and parchment you found in ze town's library?" He asked.

Monica nodded. "Oui, I'll show you!" She said eagerly hopping down from his lap and trying desperately to pull him to his feet.

Francis chuckled at her eagerness as he bid farewell to the ladies who were trying to gain his attention. Skirting around several of the violent drunks that had their guns out waving, Monica led Francis to the building that once was City Hall. Now it just looked like the building all together needed to be condemned. Monica took a liking to it though, seeing how no one ever comes near it and it was big enough for her to store any and all documents in without worry of one of the town's people coming around and destroying it. Monica often stayed there and read till there wasn't anything left to read then slept to her heart's content. Today was going to be the first time to show Francis her humble make shift house.

"Watch out for ze beam." She warned walking through the doors and hopping over debris here and there.

Francis looked more concerned than enchanted with the place unlike the little girl, but gave her a smile anyways and encouraged her to keep going. She giggled and then proceeded to climb the stairs going up to the attic. Francis was careful to follow her footsteps so as not to break a hole in the slowly rotting wood. Once they reached a door that was ridden with holes Monica stopped him and gave him an excited smile.

"I'm about to show you my treasure room, you need to close your eyes." She ordered.

Francis chuckled but played along by covering his eyes, but gave himself enough room to see so he wouldn't trip on anything as the little girl took his hand and lead him through the doors and into the middle of the room.

"Ok now open." She said in anticipation.

Francis removed his gloved hand and stared around the room in awe. "Inocroyable. You found all of zis yourself ma cherie?" He asked his eyes scanning the wall to wall shelves filled with books and scrolls.

"Oui." She smiled proudly.

" 'ave you read all of zese already?" Francis asked.

Monica nodded her head. Francis then proceeded to sit on the floor and hold up the parchment he had been looking at earlier to the seven year olds eye level. "See zis symbol." He said pointing to the compass that held an octopus in its center.

Monica nodded her head again.

"Anything you remember reading zat 'ad zat symbol I need you to bring to me s'il vous plait." He smiled.

Monica nodded and went to work grabbing as much as she could carry before handing it to Francis and moving to grab the rest. Francis would mutter to himself then jot something down on his parchment. Monica paused in her duties to light a few candles that went unnoticed by the pirate as he continued to mark down a few things. Monica thought she had grabbed all of the parchment containing the symbol when one book caught her eye. That was the last one. She thought as she grabbed a chair to gather it when the faint boom of cannon fire sounded off. Monica and Francis both paused confused when the joyous laughter soon turned to screams that became the night's drastic change in melody. Monica toppled down as she handed the book over to Francis.

"Frere?" Monica questioned uncertainly.

" 'ang on one moment ma Cherie." He stated scanning the book of its contents.

His eyes became wide as he snapped the book shut and stood up. "I must find Gilbert." Francis stated completely on alert. "Come Monica." He ordered grabbing her and holding her tight as he sprinted out of the room and down the steps.

"Grand frère, where are we going?" Monica asked confused.

"Finding a place for you to 'ide darling." Came his gruff voice as he came out of the building and looked around for a decent place to hide.

The screams became more apparent as Monica watched in horror seeing fire in the distance. Francis frowned and moved quickly away from it hiding and turning down several alley ways to make his way back to the ship. He paused for a moment before griping his sword and clashing blades with a man behind him. Monica gasped as she held onto Francis.

"Burning down an entire village seems a little low even for you, Arthur." Francis commented with a smirk.

The boy in front of him couldn't have been much more than seventeen if not younger. He was in a military officer uniform Monica noticed with messy blonde hair falling in his face, trying desperately to cover his bushy eye brows. His green eyes looked conflicted as he grit his teeth and batted Francis's sword away.

"I'm under orders by Commodore Edelstein." He spat.

"To do what?" Francis asked curiously.

"I don't answer to you pirate." He snapped attacking Francis yet again before catching the little girl's bright and innocent eyes.

Francis blocked and pushed away to gain some distance.

"Put the girl down so we can continue on fighting as gentlemen." Arthur commanded.

"Careful Arthur with ze way you're responding your precious Commodore might realize you 'ave a conscience." Francis smirked, but complied setting Monica on the dirt path. "Stay behind me ma Cherie." He whispered.

Monica nodded and went to hide behind a nearby barrel so she could still watch.

"And with the way you're responding your Captain might realize you don't have a passion for pirating." Arthur shot back as he lashed out at Francis causing the swords to ring out in their metallic clang in the narrow alley.

"So are we continuing where we left off zen?" Francis teased paring his blow and taking a swipe at his chest.

Arthur blocked before jabbing at him only for Francis to dodge and retaliate. "If you're referring to when I had you cornered in that God forsaken forest only for your Captain to come and bail you out, then yes this could be a continuation of that fight." He grunted clashing blades with the pirate yet again.

"Looks like someone is still bitter about losing." Francis teased pushing the younger male away.

"You cheated and you know it." Arthur snapped charging back at Francis.

"Pirate." Francis responded with a grunt as he blocked his attack.

"Then I guess I shouldn't be expected to win in a fair fight against you." Arthur smirked swiping at his legs causing the Frenchman to block before Arthur reared back and punched him across the face.

Francis stumbled back then threw up his sword to block Arthur's next attack before twisting and taking a jab in the open area Arthur had left out before him. It was a decoy though as Arthur swept his sword up in a high ark causing Francis's sword to go flying and land in the dirt. Arthur held his sword at Francis chest his green eyes flitting from Francis to Monica and back again. Monica noticed how his eyes seemed to soften as if recalling a lost memory before they hardened once more. He looked conflicted as he looked back down his blade pointed at Francis. Monica stared in awe at what he did next.

"Damn my conscience." He muttered sheaving his sword causing Francis to blink in confusion. "Francis I'm going to offer you a once in a life time offer that if you refuse the next time we meet I will kill you." He stated.

Francis paused staring at the other boy in curiosity. "What did you 'ave in mind mon ami?"

"Obviously you're not a fighter or I wouldn't have been able to disarm you so easily. So I can't see you being happy at being a pirate. My offer is this: change your name, pick up an honest living, and I'll house you and the young lady over there you seem to treasure." Arthur stated.

Francis arched an eye brow at him. "And why ze sudden concern about my 'appiness mon ami?"

Arthur sighed. "You remind me of someone I once knew, and I haven't the heart to kill you without giving you a helping hand."

"If you truly wanted to 'elp me zen you would let me go find my Captain." Francis remarked edging toward his sword.

"Then what would happen to the young lady?" Arthur asked staring between the two. "Surly you're not cruel enough to shove her into the life of a pirate." Arthur said crossing his arms.

Monica came out from behind the barrel and hugged Francis's leg. "I don't mind. Honest I don't. I can be a pirate with you! I promise I won't get in ze way."

Francis's eyes softened as he crouched down to her level brushing her hair out of her face. "You deserve a better life zan ze one I lead mon petit Monica." He smiled pulling her into him. He turned to face Arthur's surprised eyes. "You're right." He finally said to Arthur. "What's the plan mon ami?" He asked Arthur looking tired.

"Get rid of your pirate clothing, and hide under the docks till I find you." Arthur ordered.

Francis grabbed him by the arm to stop Arthur from turning as he gave him a hard glare. "'Ow do I know zis isn't a trap?" He questioned.

Arthur simply brushed him off his serious green eyes clashing with Francis hard sky blue ones. "I could already have you in cuffs by now, why go through all the trouble of making you believe me and follow my orders if I was just going to betray you in the end?" He questioned.

Francis let out a sigh. "You 'ave a point, promise me one thing zough."

Arthur raised an eye brow allowing the Frenchman to continue. "Don't 'arm Gilbert or Antonio."

"You know I can't make that promise. However I won't touch them, and I hardly doubt anyone else would be able to fight them as well as I can." Arthur responded.

Francis nodded. "Very well I shall see you at ze docks zen."

"Don't be late." Arthur warned taking off.

Francis nodded setting Monica back down and shrugging off his light blue lacy coat revealing a lose ruffle shirt tucked into tight black pants. He discarded his gloves and took a blue ribbon from his pocket to tie his shoulder length blonde hair back in a low pony tail.

"Monica I want you to refer to me as papa from now on. Understood?" Francis asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded. "But gr-papa, what about ze Captain and Antonio, you said you 'ad something important to tell zem."

Francis took the parchment and tore it up to tiny pieces before pulling Monica in to him. "Something's I'm starting to realize zey are better off not knowing. We must 'urry stay silent my darling I'll get us to safety." He promised placing a kiss on her forehead and running off into the night.

More canon fire went off frightening Monica as she held on to Francis. Gunfire rang through the town as Francis ran closer and closer to the docks. They were almost there just a little more and…that's when Monica saw it. A man blurred by the bright fire blazing behind him as he held a gun out unmistakably being pointed at them. Before Monica could get out a scream of protest or warning the trigger was pulled leaving a particular blast still ringing in her ears for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Hahahaha cliffhanger! Sorry I like cliffhangers I think they're fun. I will be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow so don't hate me too much. **

**Enjoy life and all of its wonders!**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised here is the next chapter. Fair warning I tend to swap point of view several different times.**

* * *

~Hetalia~

Monica awoke in her bed with a start. Placing her hand over her chest to steady her heart beat. Once she calmed down enough she sat up and ran a hand through her long blonde hair that Francis still refused to let her cut. Francis, of all things to dream about why did she have to dream of that night? Silently she got out of her warm bed placing her feet on the chilled floor as she padded her way over to her book shelf. Maybe a good book will put her mind at ease. Seeing nothing piquing her interest she pulled out her journal and started writing about her dream in order to calm herself down a bit. Once she was done a knock was sounded on her door.

"Mon petit Monica, are you awake darling?" Came Francis's bubbly voice.

Monica smiled as she put away her journal. "Oui Papa."

Francis poked his head in a bright smile on his face as he made his way to her bedroom curtains and pulled them back to show the early morning rays of light peaking up over the horizon.

"Bonjour, Monica, 'ow did you sleep?" He smiled making his way over to her side.

She paused for a moment. "I 'ad ze oddest dream, well more like a memory of when you took me away from Tortuga." She explained.

The mere mention of the rum splattered town had Francis rubbing at his shoulder where the bullet wound was, making Monica regret ever mentioning it. He stopped what he was doing and gave Monica his usual smile as he took her hand and led her from the bed and too her vanity table. He then took her hair brush and started running it through her long golden hair.

"Seems like just yesterday I was 'olding you in my arms." He sighed. "Now my petit seven year old is turning into a lady."

Monica blushed at his praise and smiled up at him. "Papa, you say zis every day." She complained.

"True, but you always say 'ow you're seventeen every day and we both know zat can't be true." He teased.

"I am seventeen." Monica giggled.

"No, zat cannot be or else zat would make me thirty and we both know I'm much too 'andsome to be thirty just yet." He said with his usual flamboyance.

Monica just grinned and rolled her eyes waiting as Francis then proceeded to braid her hair down her back and tying it at the end with a pink bow.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Francis grinned walking out of the room for a moment before coming back in with a box. "I made some'zing for you today." He smiled opening it and showing her the contents.

Monica's eyes widened at the luxurious silk and velvet in a soft lilac that she adored. Pulling it out of the box she smiled in amazement at how beautifully done the dress was hand crafted as she absent mindedly fingered the lace on the bodess. Then confusion hit her, Francis never made her a dress as extravagant as this one unless it was her birthday.

"Can I inquire as to ze occasion?" Monica asked.

Francis smirked at how perceptive she was. "Well Arthur is going to be Commodore and I zought we might go to the ceremony today." He answered.

Monica raised an eye brow. "I didn't think ze guard would allow a tailor and 'is daughter to enter ze ceremony." She muttered but went behind her privacy screen to put on her dress.

Francis sighed. "Arthur seemed very excited and gave me an invitation zat extended to you. 'e may not 'ave acted like it zis week, but I can tell it would mean a lot to 'im if we went."

Monica hummed in agreement as she worked on tying her corset. "I'll come with you zen, but only because your master piece deserves to be seen." She smiled putting on the rest of her dress as she came out from behind her screen.

Francis frowned before tugging the dress a certain way a few times and adjusting the sleeves before he was satisfied then came around behind her to tug her corset tighter making it slightly more difficult to breathe.

"Zere now it's perfect." He smiled. "Finish getting ready and we can go watch your boyfriend get appointed." He smirked.

Monica nodded before pausing and turning a deep red. "Papa!" She complained. "I don't like 'im like zat." She defended.

Francis grinned. "Good remember young men are nothing but trouble." He teased walking out of her bedroom.

Monica continued to blush as she applied her make-up and pinned her braid up so it was respectively off her shoulders. It wasn't that she was in love with 'Commodore' Jones, he just fascinated her. He was shrewd at times and arrogant he would often bump heads with Francis, but that was to be expected most days. He had the opposite reactions of what she anticipates almost every day, and knew what to say to get under her skin and yet despite all of this he was a perfect gentleman, and she didn't understand how one man could be all of those things. He was a contradiction and she was fascinated by that, so it was only logical that she spend time with him in order to figure out his ever changing pattern of persona. If that meant that she may have learned to enjoy his company so be it, if he learned what to say to make her laugh and smile and make her damn heart beat so erratically that it became unbearable to breathe then so be it. She wasn't in love, she couldn't be, love was illogical, and love would take away what little freedom she had left. She had Francis's love and that was all she needed.

Slipping into her finest shoes that went with the dress she made her way out of her room and down the stairs where Francis was waiting on her. He was dressed in his splendor containing light blue knickers, pristine white tights and silk ruffled shirt, and a blue over coat trimmed in gold designs. Francis truly was a gifted tailor. Monica made her presence known by clearing her throat as she walked down the stairs. Francis turned and smiled up at her brightly.

"You look absolutely stunning mon Cherie." Francis praised taking Monica's delicate hand in his.

"Merci Papa." She smiled being led from the foyer in Arthur's household out to the dirt road.

Francis may have had them dress like nobles, but they were far from it, and carriages cost a little more than what Francis had at the moment. However, Monica found no shame in walking as he continued on towards the town and then to the gallows where the ceremony was being held. Monica let her mind wander as she felt the wind against her face. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have the spray of the sea on her cheeks, but last time she asked Francis this he just looked so upset before he told her to never ask him that again. She assumed taking an honest living and being tied down verses the freedom he used to have was weighing down on him. She mostly thought it was because he never got to say goodbye to his friends. Honestly she had almost completely forgotten them herself. She just knew one was a Captain and one was the first mate. Other than the memory of them being exceptionally handsome men she couldn't remember any facial features what so ever. They were blurred out in her memory just like the man with the gun pointed at Francis. None the less she looked out to the sea with a wistful smile and continued on as Francis led the way to the gallows. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me.

~Hetalia~

Captain Gilbert Beilschimdt wasn't a man without his wits about him. Now did those wits of his tend to go down a path that would have him begging forgiveness for later, sure, for now however as he sailed in a slowly sinking boat, that he had 'borrowed without permission', to a British military dock he had to wonder to himself. Was his wits slowly bordering on insanity? No not yet he reasoned with himself, he was far too fond of himself to ever believe he would stoop to something as low as insanity. He studied his map again that he had also 'borrowed without permission' and came to the conclusion that he had to be at Port Royal…or somewhere in the Bahamas. This was another reason why he wished Francis was still with him. His disappearance had placed a shadow of despair and hate among his men, which was part of the reason why Captain Gilbert was in this predicament. He sighed no use crying over spilt milk, he had bigger fish to fry, like his half sunken 'borrowed' ship at the moment. He debated with himself on the three possible options he had. He could one, abandon ship and swim the rest of the way. Two, try draining the water and plugging up the hole for the last bit of his voyage. Or three, stand on the watch tower and ride out the last of the waves till he reached the dock. He smirked to himself, yes, option number three seemed like the only way to go.

Everything was going perfectly too right down to the moment he took a step off the death trap of a ship he 'borrowed', and on to the docks. Then the damn dock manager had to stop him.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat to the docks." He said in irritation.

Captain Gilbert looked at the sunken boat where you could still barely see its mast before looking back at the manager.

"Technically, it's not even tied to the docks." Captain Gilbert replied with a smirk hoping to charm his way out.

He forgot his charm only worked on women.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a name." He answered back with a snap.

Captain Gilbert sighed and dug around in his coat pocket for a moment. "Vhat do you say to three shillings, und ve forget the name?" Gilbert asked handing them off.

The dock manager looked stunned before taking them and snapping his book shut. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." He smiled walking away.

"Danke." Captain Gilbert smiled walking off and swiped the pouch of shillings the fool left on the table before chuckling to himself.

Civilians just made it too easy sometimes. Pocketing the new found money he started looking around for a ship that he could, for lack of a better word borrow, in order to catch up to his precious Siren. The most elegant piece of craftsmanship to ever set sail on the sea, she captured people with her mystery and song, before blasting them to the bottom of the ocean, much like her name suggests. Yes she was the most majestic being he had ever had the pleasure of Captaining. Now she was taken from him…again. He was going to work on that. Seeing a ship that rivaled the Siren's beauty Captain Gilbert walked over to the end of the military docks. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as taking a ship docked at Tortuga, however he was surprised by the sheer stupidity of the British military as he was able to stroll right on up to it before two measly guards stopped him. Had Captain Gilbert been in the mood he would have killed them, but he felt merciful as he merely smiled at the two gentlemen.

"Halt, no one is allowed on these docks." One of them ordered holding out his bayonet.

Deciding to fake translation Captain Gilbert kept smiling and nodding his head. "Guten Tag." He greeted in his native tongue causing the two guards to look at each other in confusion before looking back at Gilbert.

"The bloody hell did he say?" One of them asked.

"If I had known do you think I would be looking at you like this?" The other one snapped.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

Seeing their arguing escalating Gilbert slipped by them and boarded the ship getting a good layout of it. He smirked seeing it was built for speed, yes the British military were going to be most generous with allowing him to take this equally as masterful ship.

"Hey you! We said you're not allowed on here!" One of the guards complained bustling on to the ship.

Gilbert sighed this was bound to be more of a pain than what he realized. He smiled again as one of them slowly pulled out a pair of shackles.

"Now stay right there!" The one with the bayonet said keeping a steady aim on him at all times as the other one walked towards Gilbert cautiously.

Gilbert merely nodded his head and smiled as the one with the shackles approached him. Quicker than the other guard could think to react, Gilbert had taken the man's arm and pinned it behind his back and pulled out his pistol and held it against the man's head. The other man was shocked as he held his bayonet limply.

"Now that ve understand each other Kessesseseese." Gilbert smirked. "I suggest you put down any und all veapons boy, or I can't be held accountable for vhat happens to your friend."

As if to make his point he tightened his hold on the other man making him cry out in pain for a brief moment. Glaring at the older man the guard put down his bayonet and sword and held his hands up in surrender.

"Very good now let's go down to the docks, you have shackles on you I assume?" Gilbert asked casually.

The guard nodded.

"Wunderbar." Gilbert smiled. "Valk to the docks boy."

He did as he was told and walked down off the boarding plank and to the docks. Once Gilbert had him shackle himself to his friend and to the support beam under one of the upper docks he couldn't help smiling to himself. Yes the British military had made this way too easy for him.

"Congratulations gents, not many people come across the awesome me and live to tell the tale. Yes this is the day you vill alvays remember as the day you almost caught Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt." He grinned crossing his arms feeling exuberantly proud.

"Who?" One of the guards had the gull to ask.

Captain Gilbert sighed. "Vell I thought that you might be able to live to tell the tale." He growled pulling his pistol out. "This shot isn't meant for the likes of you, but I might just have to make an exception." He said his burgundy red eyes trained to kill as the guards started shaking and sweating in their boots.

Lucky or not so lucky for them something managed to catch Captain Gilbert's eye. Almost as if in slow motion a flutter of the softest shades of pink came crashing down into the rocky waves, making a loud splash sound out through the docks. He turned to get a better look when one of the guards yelled out to him.

"Are you going to save her?"

Gilbert smirked and stood straight up. "Vhy vould I do that? I'm a pirate not a hero."

One of them glared at him while the other one gave him a calm look. It was too calm for someone in his predicament and it reminded him of…blast it all too fucking hell. Gilbert growled as he yanked off his weapons and heavy coat, before finally placing his hat down allowing his platinum blonde hair that looked more misty silver than anything to shine in the bright sun.

"If I come back to a trap und my things are gone, it's going to be your heads." He glared frightening the two guards before he dived into the ocean to rescue the lady who had fallen.

* * *

**I know Arthur's last name is Kirkland, however for the sake of this story his last name is Jones. It will make since in latter chapters, until then just bare with me.**

**Thanks for reading enjoy life and all of it's wonders!**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Argggg ye best enjoy the story!**

* * *

~Hetalia~

"You actually came." Arthur said with surprised, but delighted eyes.

Francis was right. Arthur would be happy to see them. Monica thought for a brief moment.

"But of course mon ami. We wouldn't miss zis promotion of yours for ze world." Francis smiled wrapping an arm around the newly proclaimed Commodore. "Plus it gave me an excuse to show off zese wonderful outfits." He said with flamboyance.

Monica rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked to see Arthur's reaction. She expected him to berate or scold or at least be irritable with Francis after that comment. Instead Arthur was smiling an act that caused a warmth to bloom and spread on her cheeks. His green eyes clashed with hers for a moment before he glanced away with a bit of color in his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"You look exquisite Monica." He finally said after a moment.

Monica's heart skipped as she tried to get her breathing under control, which was becoming increasingly hard with how tight Francis had tied her corset.

"Merci Commodore Jones." She smiled testing out the new title on him.

He chuckled. "That's going to take some getting used to." Arthur commented.

"Oui I'm sure you'll get adjusted to it just fine." Francis waved off. "Just don't let it go to your 'ead like you do everything else." He teased.

Arthur's eye brows furrowed making it look like one large one. "Are you implying that I'm arrogant sir?"

Francis shook his head. "No no no no." He grinned. "I'm saying zat you are full of yourself." He laughed.

Arthur grit his teeth before sending a cocky smirk Francis way that Monica only ever very rarely saw from him. It made her heart flutter while her stomach did flips stimulating her nerves as she unconsciously started playing with the lace on the end of her sleeve in a display of nervous habit.

"This is coming from the man who used my promotion as an act to get people to awe over his clothing." Arthur countered.

"At least I wasn't ze one gloating about being ze first peasant to be promoted to a 'igh officer rank." Francis retaliated.

"It's a rather large deal." Arthur snapped slowly losing control on his temper.

"So you've told me during breakfast, lunch, and dinner nearly every day zis week." Francis grinned in smug satisfaction.

"Alright enough you two, we're in public." Monica said deciding to intervene.

They both paused and looked around as if just realizing that small detail before both of them regained their composure yet again.

"Well I truly do appreciate the two of you coming here today, I know it wasn't easy for you to just close down your shop." Arthur said sincerely.

"Think nothing of it mon ami. We were 'appy to come. I must be getting back to my shop 'owever." Francis smiled. " 'Ave fun with ze rest of ze ceremony, and you will escort Monica back 'ome once you're done correct?" Francis asked.

Monica blushed as she shot him a traitorous look. "Papa, don't you need me to 'elp out in ze shop?" She questioned.

"No my darling." He smiled mischievously. "I need you to stay 'ere and display your dress for as long as possible to gather more costumers." He grinned. "I leave 'er in your capable 'ands Arthur." Francis said walking away.

Monica and Arthur stood in awkward silence for a moment before he finally cleared his throat. "So, would you like to see um the best view here?" He asked then visibly winced knowing how stupid it sounded.

Monica chuckled before nodding her consent and taking his arm as he led her a little ways and helped her take a step onto the edge of the wall built on the cliff. Monica stared off into the great expanse of the ocean seeing it stretch for miles as the sun glittered off of the waves. It was truly breath taking. She looked back over at Arthur and saw his green eyes reflecting longing as he stared off into the ocean. Monica set her slender hand on his forearm bringing him out of his daze. He blushed and gave her a smile making her heart beat erratically again.

"So Monica, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." He finally said after a moment.

"Oui?" She asked politely resisting the urge to gasp for a bigger breath of air.

"I apologize if this seems frank or unprepared, but I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now." He mumbled before glancing away.

Monica blinked. What was he going to ask? Seeing him fumble for words was so unlike him and yet she found it very endearing. Then a thought hit her as she sorted through all the most likely possibilities. He was going to propose. She felt the need to start breathing heavily, but refused to do so as she just stared at him in silent horror. She couldn't tell if she was excited about this or terrified. Her freedom was on the line she hadn't gotten to do the things she wanted to just yet. No, she couldn't be married, not yet anyways, and that hurt her. Wasn't she also putting her happiness on that line as well? She couldn't imagine any finer man than Arthur asking for her hand in marriage. He was the only person besides Francis who understood her. She would be happy with Arthur, but she couldn't give up her freedom just yet. During all of these flutters of emotions she forgot to do one very important thing. Breathe.

"Monica would you do me the honor of-Monica!" Arthur yelled reaching out for her.

It was too late. Black spots danced in her vision before she felt herself go toppling over the cliff side. It wasn't until the backbreaking fall of water hit her that she realized she was drowning. Her dress acted as an anchor weighing her down and refusing to let her claw her way back up for air. She knew how to swim, however the constant pull and tugging of the water that had a firm grasp on her dress was making it difficult. As she sunk to the bottom staring up at the sun through the ocean's view she couldn't stop the brief thought of 'how beautiful it looked' crossing her mind as her vision clouded around the sight. A shadow crossed over her vision as it took a hold of her arm and yanked her up. Who's saving me? She wondered as the ocean started taking its toll on her. Not Arthur. Her sound mind told her even though she wished that it was as her eyes closed.

"Vake up fraulein!" Someone yelled at her banging on her chest.

Who is talking to me? Monica thought for a moment.

"Ficken. My apologies beforehand fraulein." The gruff voice grumbled.

The pressure on Monica's chest and ribs suddenly got lifted as salt water shot out of her mouth. She rolled over on her side trying to get air back into her lungs. Shaking her light head she finally made eye contact with her savior. His burgundy eyes stood out in contrast to his light hair accentuating his devilishly handsome features. He looked away clearly uncomfortable as he sat back away from her allowing her to sit up. Her mind was blank as she looked from her rescuer, to the men shackled to the support beam blushing, and to her discarded corset next to her. Wait, _that_ was her corset. That's when she looked down at her form and saw she was in her lacy wool white slip. Her blue eyes widen as she tried covering herself turning bright red.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before fraulein." The man remarked.

She frowned at him as he helped her up her hair dangling in wet strands in her face. She took in his soaked appearance then looked over at the two men again.

"You're a pirate." She stated looking back at the man again who saved her life.

A grin spread across his face before turning to face her again. "Und vhat vould a little girl like you, know about pirates?" He questioned.

"Run ma'am go and get help!" One of the men shouted at her.

She ignored their yells as she studied the man in front of her. "I lived in Tortuga when I was younger." She answered dryly.

He laughed and that's when everything clicked for her in shocking clarity that made her jaw drop. Memories of the drunken captain laughing and having a good time with her beloved grand frère came to mind.

"C-captain Gilbert Beilschimdt?" She asked.

He stopped in his laughing and grinned excitedly. "It's about time someone noticed me for my awesome deeds."

"Monica, are you alright!?"

Monica turned seeing Arthur panting as he and his men hurried over to her. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders as his men circled Gilbert bayonet's raised.

"This is vhy I should never try to do a good deed." Gilbert grumbled.

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert sighed rolling his eyes. "Come now Arthur, I think you vould know to call me Captain by now." He smirked.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as a smirk crawled up his lips. "I don't see your ship Captain."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed in retaliation before giving a tight smile. "I'm in the market, as it vere."

"Someone fetch some irons." Arthur ordered before looking at his two men who were shackled to the dock. "What the bloody hell are you two wanker's doing?"

They gave sheepish smiles as they both laughed nervously.

"Stop!" Monica ordered causing Arthur to look down at her in surprise. "Do you really intend to shackle my rescuer?"

Arthur looked conflicted as he stared at Gilbert in a new found curiosity. "You saved her? Why?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I might be a pirate, but I have a set of morals as vell. I couldn't just leave the fraulein to die."

Monica just couldn't stop staring at him. This was Francis best friend, his Captain. What happened to his ship? Where was his first mate? How did they get away? What was he doing here? Monica made eye contact with Arthur trying to plead with him, but he just looked back at her with empty eyes as he shook his head at her. His men approached Gilbert shackling his hands together. This was wrong, he just saved her, he's Francis's friend. This can't be happening.

Monica moved in between Gilbert and Arthur thoroughly baffling the two as she stared up at his commanding green eyes. "So zis is it? You're going to condemn zis man because 'e does a good deed?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm not going to discuss this with you, besides one act of kindness isn't enough to repay a man's life time of wickedness."

"Zen what is enough? 'e saved my life as an act of kindness over saving 'is own skin. What gives you ze right to decide what is or isn't enough to save a man from 'is crimes?" She snapped.

It was silent as an unspoken fiery was said between the two as his eyes threaten to drown her.

"Monica, I will not allow you to belittle me in front of my men. You and I are both subjects under the law and his majesty, and there is nothing I can do to change this situation. Now step aside." He ordered.

Monica felt her cheeks burn in shame and humiliation while glaring up at him with blue eyes that screamed hypocrite.

"Don't you just love awkward lover's spats?" Gilbert laughed before banging his head against the man who had shackled him and wrapping the chains around Monica's neck.

Her eyes widened in surprise while Arthurs narrowed in hate at the man behind her.

"Now that ve're all calm, I vould like my affects if you vill be so kind, and my hat." Gilbert demanded.

Arthur growled before snapping his fingers and getting Gilberts things handed to him. He then reluctantly handed the items to Monica who was turned around after Gilbert managed to pull his pistol out of her grasp and place it against her head.

"Now if you'll be so kind fraulein." He smirked.

He didn't remember her. A brief flutter of panic weld up in her chest of what would happen next as the barrel of the gun pushed harder against her temple. 'Calm down' she chanted in her head all she had to do is work the situation to her advantage. One where Gilbert didn't accidentally blow her head off. Her eyes sparkled with an idea as she quickly placed his hat on and worked to buckle his sword around him. Using her small stature to her advantage she stood on her tip toes making her mouth get very close to his ear.

"Mon grand frère, 'as missed you Captain." She whispered finishing her duties in helping him and dropped back down to her original height.

His eyes widened as recognition. "Francis's little friend?" He questioned lowly.

Monica gave an unnoticeable nod of her head, before Gilbert turned her around. Smirking he backed away taking Monica with him.

"Now gentlemen." He grinned making every word as dramatic as possible. "Fraulein." He breathed in her ear. "This vill be the day that you vill alvays remember as the day you almost caught Captain Gilbert Beilschimdt the awesome und powerful!" He declared before shoving Monica at Arthur who caught her distracting him and his men long enough to escape.

Monica blinked watching as Arthur's men took after him. She really wished she could follow after him, but Arthur's tight grip around her told her that this was going to be the most adventure she would see for quite awhile.

"You're soaked to the bone." Arthur sighed as his pulled his coat on tighter around Monica's slim shoulders. "I'll escort you home first, are you sure you're alright?" He questioned.

Monica was still irritated with him, but she knew true concern when she saw it and decided to relent a fraction of an inch for him.

"Oui Arthur, I'm fine." She snapped.

She went to turn on her heels, but nearly sank to the ground from the crash of the adrenalin rush she had gotten moments before. Arthur caught her with ease before lifting her bridal style. Monica blushed all shades of red before hiding her face into his chest. She didn't have to look to know he was smiling in a smug way, knowing he was right about the situation. As he walked back to the house Monica couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Gilbert and how his meeting with Francis was going to go. She smiled, if and when he found Francis she just knew they were both going to be ecstatic about seeing one another. She only wished she could see it for herself.

* * *

**Enjoy life and all of it's wonders!**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry (late) Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

~Hetalia~

Gilbert ran as fast as he could down the town trying to spot anything that even resembled Francis. The guards weren't in as good of shape as Gilbert was. Then again Gilbert doubted if any of them had to learn how to be on the run from the time they could walk till now. He couldn't believe Francis was still alive after all of this time. He had almost given up hope on ever finding his best friend. He couldn't remember how many ports he and his crew raided in hopes of finding him only to come up empty handed. Ludwig, when he finally got on the ship that fateful night, swore that he saw Francis shot down and that they had no hope of saving him. Obviously Gilbert could see that had not been the case. The ecstatic feeling that made his feet lighter as he turned a corner to lose a few guards that spotted him slowly began to change. Where was Francis heading too then if he was still alive? Why had the bastard not came to find him yet? Surely being a navigator it would have been easy for him to find Gilbert and his crew upon his beloved Siren. Soon nothing but pure rage fueled him as he charged like a wild bull down the streets till he saw a sign that said 'Bonnefoy Tailor'. Gilbert knew that was the name Francis would often take up for a cover as he entered the store panting.

"Bonjour 'ow can I-." The goofy flirtatious smile fell from Francis face as he got a good look at who had walked through his door.

Gilbert's eyes hardened before he latched the door shut making sure no one would be able to walk in. "You are dead." He growled pulling out his sword and charging at Francis.

Francis eyes widened before he rolled out of the way wrenched one of the floor boards open and blocked his next attack by pulling out a sword. "Gilbert?!" Francis said in surprise.

Gilbert smirked. "Oh good you remember me, I vas afraid you vould have forgotten me after ten ficken years!" He growled eyes turning into daggers as he kicked Francis back.

Francis rolled, then got back up to a fighting stance only holding the sword in one hand like he was about to fence with Gilbert. His stance was something Gilbert would always criticize, because it was easy to disarm and would do nothing to protect him. Here was the dummkopf trying to fight him like that anyways.

"Gilbert, leaving was never my intention mon ami." He said with calm blue eyes.

Gilberts eye twitched in irritation as he lashed out at him. "I can see you vere in such a rush to get back to us too." He snapped in harsh sarcasm.

Francis looked guilty before he returned the glare. "I don't 'ave to take zis kind of verbal abuse from you. I didn't 'ave a choice, and I 'ad to save Monica." He said flicking Gilbert's sword away from him. "You're an older brother surely you would 'ave done the same for Ludwig."

Gilbert became quiet as he locked his jaw. "Don't." He muttered making Francis scrunch his eye brows in confusion. "If you know vhat's good for you, I suggest you don't mention his name in front of me."

Francis blinked not expecting that kind of reaction from his dear friend. "Gilbert." Francis said softly lowering his sword.

Gilbert took that opportunity to disarm him while a smirk crawled up his lips. "Vhat did I say about letting your guard down dummkopf?" He cackled. "Now prepare to be destroyed by my awesomeness."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Gilbert, what are you doing 'ere?"

"I'm the one vith the sword pointed at your chest, it's my questions you vill be answering." He responded. "Vhat happened to you? Vhy are you here und not out pirating?" He questioned.

Francis sighed. "It's a long story."

"Make it short then, I don't have a lot of time before his royal highness's military breaks down your door." Gilbert said sheaving his sword.

"What?" Francis questioned. "What were you doing before you came 'ere?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Vell I vas about to make off with one of the ships here, but got caught, so they couldn't be left to live. Then your little friend fell from a cliff so I had to save her hide."

"Monica fell from a cliff?!" Francis yelled panicked. "Is she alright? Where is mon petit ange now?" He asked desperate as he clutched at Gilberts shirt.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pried Francis hands from his shirt. "Ja, she's fine. I made sure she fell into her boyfriend's arms after I got done threatening her life so I could get avay." He said exasperated.

"You did what?!" Francis growled tackling Gilbert to the ground as he struggled trying to get his hands around Gilberts neck.

"It vasn't like I vas going to do anything to her!" Gilbert growled as he got the upper hand and struggled to push Francis off of him.

"You're damn right you didn't or else you would be fille gisant!" Francis growled.

Gilbert waved him off not once taking his friend's threat seriously. "Ja vhatever, now answer my questions." He demanded.

Francis sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Arthur cornered us, and offered a 'ome in return for us living an 'onest life. I took it, I was never a fighter anyways, and I couldn't force Monica into piracy. She was just a little girl." He answered.

"I vas a boy vhen I became a pirate." Gilbert replied.

Francis arched his perfect eye brow. "Are we really going to use you as ze good example of why I should 'ave dragged mon petit Monica on to a pirate ship?" He questioned.

"Vhy not, I'm awesome." He boasted.

Francis chuckled before a thought crossed his mind. "You said you were going to take a ship 'ere, right mon ami?"

"Ja." Gilbert answered.

"What 'appened to ze Siren?" Francis asked.

Gilberts face fell. "Vell." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "That is a long story." He replied.

Three loud bangs sounded at the door causing the two of them to both freeze. "Open up in the name of the law!" Someone shouted.

Francis pulled Gilbert in a tight embrace. "It was great to see you again mon ami. You best 'urry unless you wish to get captured. Zere is a door in the back zat leads out to an ally." He instructed.

Gilbert snorted. "They can try to catch me." He chuckled before making his way back to the door before he paused. "Francis, von't you come with me, there is much more I need to discuss with you." Gilbert pleaded.

Francis paused and looked at him with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry Gilbert, I won't leave Monica."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed in irritation. "She'll be fine vith the Commodore, she's a lady now, she can take care of herself. If you keep smothering her she'll resent you."

Francis shook his head. "No, zat's not true. It was good seeing you again mon ami."

Gilbert sighed as he made his way to the back door. The moment he opened it he got punched in the face causing his nose to break as blood poured down from it. Gilbert fell to the ground as the person above him pinned him and had him in shackles in a heartbeat.

"That was for threatening Monica." The blonde Commodore growled.

"I vas not expecting you to be so fast boy." Gilbert smirked mildly impressed with him.

"That was your third mistake." Arthur replied with a smirk of his own.

~Hetalia~

Francis stood off to the side as a few of Arthur's men questioned him on what happened. Francis played the ignorant peasant as they questioned him an act that was flawless to all, but Arthur who had his men once Gilbert was firmly detained, take Gilbert to the 'iron cage' as it was so aptly put. Arthur then dismissed his other men once everything was cleared up so that it was just Francis and Arthur in the room.

"Monica, is she alright? She isn't sick or 'urt is she?" Francis asked the moment the guards left.

"She is quite alright chap, just exhausted from today's events." Arthur explained.

Francis sighed with relief as he placed a hand over his heart. "Deiu merci."

Arthur still gave him a steady look as Francis raised an eye brow in question. "If zere is something you want to say, you should say it now." Francis stated.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I-I don't want to believe it, but I need to know where your loyalties are right now."

It was now Francis's turn to narrow his eyes as his once carefree blue eyes harden into a steely look that Francis hadn't given to Arthur in a long time. "After ten year's you still think I would pick up and run?" He asked irritation lacing his voice.

"No I don't." Arthur answered. "Not without Monica anyways."

Francis locked his jaw in anger. Never had Arthur paid him this kind of disrespect. "Regardless if mon petit ange was 'ere, I am a man of my word." He snapped.

Arthur didn't even flinch. "What was Gilbert doing here then? Don't feed me the worthless half lies that you gave my subordinates, you have one shot and it had better be the bloody truth." Arthur demanded.

Francis was quiet for a moment. He understood that this looked bad for him, however he couldn't believe that ten years of living together wouldn't allow him to trust him more than what he did. Francis sighed before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

" 'E wanted to know why I 'adn't been searching for 'im as 'ard as 'e was looking for me. So I told 'im about our deal. Zen we said our goodbyes and I tried ushering 'im out the back door before you came. 'E wanted me to accompany 'im, but I refused. Zere are you happy now little black sheep." Francis spat.

Arthur's eye twitched at the insult, but he supposed he did deserve that to an extent. "Thank God." He sighed as he slumped to the ground.

Francis blinked as he approached his friend. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Fine." Arthur waved off. "I'm just relieved." He answered with a small smile. "I've become far too attached to you and Monica for my liking, I don't know if I would have had the strength to kill you."

Francis smirked and pulled the younger male up. "I'm sure you would 'ave found some way to get rid of me." He teased. "Speaking of which, do you really intend to 'ang Gilbert?" Francis asked.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Francis, this is out of my hands. If I could I would save him, if only for your's and Monica's sake. I can't just vouch for a pirate to the entire town, British military, and his majesty when he is a renowned pirate that everyone has been hell bent on trying to get hanged. I might as well join the noose with him, to do something as foolish and tactless as that."

Francis felt a ping strike at his heart as he looked into Arthur's conflicted caring green eyes. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder to get him to stop his ramblings. A ghost of what could have been a happy smile got dashed away as Francis held back his tears and forced the corners of his lips to turn up.

"I understand mon ami." He answered softly in a low voice Arthur wasn't used to hearing coming from the flamboyant man.

"Francis." Arthur said apologetically. "I really am sorry."

"You couldn't 'ave saved 'im, no more zan I could." Francis waved off. "I must get ze shop cleaned up and work on a few things before I can leave. I'll see you at 'ome."

Francis saw Arthur wince slightly at the word home prompting another raised eye brow.

"Monica is rather unhappy with me I'm afraid." He mumbled a light blush appearing at the mere mention of her name. "I'm going to be working the late night guard shift anyways. So I won't be home whenever you arrive."

"I see, I'll calm 'er down then. Did you propose to 'er yet?"

Arthur had just turned to walk out the door when he froze and turned red faced to stare at the Frenchmen with something acute to shock.

"How the bloody hell did you know?" He demanded.

Francis smirked. "She is my darling little ange, did you really think I wouldn't notice a man trying to get close enough to 'er to court 'er? Or zat I wouldn't over look you putting back enough money in your little box, zat I found empty a week ago, to buy the ring you keep staring at as we pass the jewelry makers window?"

Arthur was speechless as his mouth opened and closed trying to come up with something to say, but came short.

"Easy Arthur, someone might mistake you for a fish." Francis teased.

Arthur cleared his throat and tried desperately to tone down his rising blush as he looked away awkwardly. "So you knew."

"I knew." Francis answered even though it wasn't a question to begin with.

"I know I'm doing everything improper and out of order, but I love her. It would be an honor if I could get your blessing." He said scratching the back of his head.

Francis grinned. "Non."

Arthur flinched. "What?"

"Beg me for it and I might reconsider." Francis smiled with a shrug. "I can't just let you take mon petit ange with zat self conscience of a proposal. Where is ze flare, ze dash of romance? Bring me zat and I will change my mind."

Arthur was about to shout at how idiotic Francis was being, when he realized this was his defense mechanism to deal with Gilbert's impending fate at the gallows.

Arthur sighed. "I'll come back with a better one then, take care of yourself, old chap."

Arthur walked out the door and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. Francis wiped them away as he sank to the floor clutching at his slowly breaking heart. He prayed to God begging him to spare his friend's life, because even though Gilbert was a pirate and his record wasn't the cleanest, he was a good man, with a good heart. No one like that should have to die before he has to, especially a man who was like a brother to Francis in many ways.

"God, please protect Gilbert with your unyielding love." Francis whispered in the lifeless tailor shop.

* * *

**insert fun catch phrase **

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a happy New Year!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Gilbert sat in his separate cell, hat over his eyes as he contemplated whether or not it would be easier to bang his head into the stone wall, or try to strangle himself with his own hands so he wouldn't have to listen to the other prisoners whistle and beg for the dog with the keys to come towards them. The damn beast hasn't even moved a fraction of an inch within the last five hours, what made them think if they kept it up that they were going to get somewhere was beyond him.

"Maybe if you yell a little louder the guards vill hear you und come just handing you the keys as vell." Gilbert replied dryly.

"Well sorry if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the prisoners snapped making Gilbert smirk.

Little did they know Gilbert was already thinking of plans and ideas to escape, and once he figured out one that would work, it would be awesome. Gilbert was about to be lulled to sleep by the prisoners constant babbling when he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. It brought back fond memories of the sea and adventures as his feet moved fast and jumped up on the stone ledge to get a proper look at the majestic sight before him. The Siren floating in all of her glory on the calm ocean night. She was placed before him like a cruel dream. Close enough for him to see every detailed beauty about her, but just out of his reach.

"What is it? What do you see?" One of the prisoners asked.

"The Siren." Gilbert whispered.

"The Siren, the actual Siren?" The prisoner asked.

"Ja." Gilbert answered grinning like a maniac as he watched the cannons blow another round at the town, causing several buildings to get destroyed or catch fire.

"I've heard stories about her." The prisoner said in awe. "She moves like a ghost through the ocean till she finds a target, then the moment you hear her songs of cannon fire you're dead. She leaves no survivors." He told the rest of the group.

Gilbert cackled at his telling of the story till he looked at the lot of them. "Really no survivors? How do the stories get told then, I vonder? Kesseesesesesse." He smirked.

The prisoner was about to reply, before he stopped to think about it stumped. Gilbert grinned he guessed that not all pirates could be as smart, charming, good looking, and awesome as what Gilbert was. Yes Gilbert was great, and awesome. Powerful and awesome. Intelligent and…was that a cannonball coming straight towards them? Gilbert jumped to the ground covering his head as the wall was blown away. He looked back and saw it wasn't his wall that got blown away. It was the other prisoners.

"Sorry, my friend you have no matter of luck at all." One of them teased hopping threw the newly created hole.

"Vait come back und get me out!" Gilbert yelled at them seeing not only was their wall blown open, but so was their damn cell. "Bastarde!"

So much for common curtsey, not that Gilbert would have returned the gesture, but he was awesome so people should do awesome things for him. Like getting him out of this cursed prison cell of hell. Gilbert fell to the ground in defeat and looked over to see the dog with keys staring at him. Maybe this could work he thought dragging himself over to where the bone was left by the previous prisoners.

"Here boy." He whistled.

**~Hetalia~**

Arthur wasn't sure what had just happened, at one point he was walking along the wall scanning the sea, the next thing he knew they were under attack.

"Arm the cannons!" Arthur shouted. "I want men armed with guns at every station, don't let them on to that beach, the rest of you to the ground, we're going to set up a perimeter so they can't get into town. Get me a rider to warn every peasant to stay calm and get to safety. Make hast!" He ordered.

His guard moved as quickly as possible to do as Arthur ordered.

"The cannons are ready Commodore Jones, as vell as the gun stations, the perimeter is making their way to block the pirates as ve speak." Vladimir, Arthur's right hand man and best friend reported.

Arthur gave him a swift nod before turning back to his men. He watched anticipating the next attack before shouting 'Fire!'. Arthur's eye twitched in irritation. Either the pirates were just out of their range and their cannons were better than his, or his men's aim was worse than that of a new born child.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I don't want the pirates to have a chance at getting on land!" He shouted. "Now aim the bloody cannons properly this time and blow the blasted ship out of the water!" He snapped scaring at least half of his men into action.

"Commodore some of them are making it on to the beaches." Vladimir informed.

"What?" Arthur said looking over at his beaches.

This was impossible. They had the high ground, element of surprise, and numbers. This wasn't possible no matter how well trained these pirates were. Arthur took another look and saw that even though his men shot at them they wouldn't die they just kept coming after them.

"Bloody hell, what magic is this?" Arthur murmured.

"Commodore, your orders?" Vladimir asked.

Arthur grit his teeth. What was he supposed to do?

"Stay here and lead the men with the cannon fire. That ship is an eyesore and I want it gone from my sights. I'll be leading the men to fight off the heathens that got past our border and in to town." Arthur commanded.

"As you vish Commodore." Vladimir answered and went about his duties.

Arthur rushed down the steps when a cannonball crashed through the building causing the old stone walls to shake and make Arthur go falling the rest of the way, before dragging himself back up on to his feet. He was going to protect this town even if it killed him. He then proceeded more carefully down the steps and on to the road heading into the heart of the town.

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I felt bad that my last chapter update was a little less than three pages unlike the normally six pages I post per chapter, and I was given a flash of inspiration to complete this chapter, here is chapter 6!**

**Also to comment on an extremely eager fan who reviewed, all will be revealed in due time. ;)**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

"Francis, what was zat?" Monica asked her head coming off of his lap as she rubbed her eyes.

Francis was still asleep on the couch his eyes red rimmed and skin pale. Monica sighed and ran her fingers over his forehead dragging his loose blonde locks behind his ear. Monica had never seen him so upset in her entire life. Once he came home she could instantly see something was wrong as he went straight for the wine. She could probably smack him right now, and she doubt he would feel it, let alone wake up from it. She sighed as she tried pulling him up to no avail he was too heavy for her.

"Where is Arthur?" She complained then stopped herself and shook her head.

No she didn't need him. Arthur was the reason why Francis was upset right now. She sighed that wasn't true either. Francis came home and told her the entire situation and even though she didn't agree with it, she did see the logic behind it. She could commend him for that, however there was a fine line between doing what is right for society and was is right for yourself, and Arthur was flirting with it. His morals were strong, that much she knew, but he is blinded by his job to see what the right thing to do is. She ran a hand through her hair in irritation before finally lifting Francis on her shoulders and struggled getting him to his bedroom. The man had to have been twice her size with the way his feet dragged against the wooden floor. By some form of miracle she was able to deposit him on to his bed. She could hear his nasally perverted laugh as he rolled over in his sleep. Monica rolled her eyes at him and shut his door softly before walking back out to the foyer. A knock was sounded confusing her as she went to go answer it. She didn't even get to the door before it was kicked open. She let out a shriek seeing two pirates walk into the house. They both screamed back at her till the darker headed one pushed what Monica could only assume was his twin out in front of him.

"Don't-a scare us like-a that woman! Next time why don't you-a just stab me in the chest, cagna!" He yelled at her.

"Lovino, don't-a yell at the pretty-a lady, you'll scare her away. Antonio said he wanted all treasures didn't he?" The boy in front of Lovino asked.

"Si, but I wouldn't call-a her treasure." Lovino sneered.

"What?! I think she's-a beautiful." The other boy replied.

Monica froze at their words and made a quick decision as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Feliciano, you idiota, you're letting her get away!" Lovino yelled smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ouch! I thought you-a said she wasn't pretty enough?" He complained confused.

"Dumbass, any woman is good enough for that tomato loving bastardo Captain of ours."

Monica barricaded herself in Francis room as she dug around and tore the room apart trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon. Francis didn't even stir as she made loud noises in the room. Where did he keep his swords?

"We can hear you in there ragazza. Open up or we'll break-a the door-a down." Lovino threatened.

"Francis! Francis! Please wake up!" Monica begged as she shook his shoulders.

He just laid there in a peaceful sleep ignorant to the world as she glanced at the window, her only chance of escape, to her brother that she had been calling Papa for the better part of her life. She couldn't just leave him. They would kill him. She heard the door crack as they both tried running into it. Shutting her eyes at her impending doom, she blocked Francis from their view when they came in.

Feliciano glomped her in a tight hug refusing to let her escape again. "I-a caught her fretello! Vee~" He smiled with a child-like innocence.

Lovino frowned not easily fooled as he looked beyond the girl too see a man sleeping with shoulder length golden hair. It wasn't until he rolled over and made the perverted laugh of his that Lovino recognized him.

"Francis!" He shrieked like a little girl and hid behind Feliciano.

"What? There's-a no way, he-a died didn't he!" Feliciano squealed looking over at Francis.

"Tell that to-a him! Dumbass!" Lovino yelled still trembling.

"Francis is back as a ghost!?" Feliciano yelled releasing Monica and hanging on to his brother.

"Quick lets-a get-a out of here!" Lovino yelled.

Monica took this time to hide herself as they ran back out the door screaming about ghosts. She let out a breath of relief as she went to lock the door, and barricade it so no one could barge in like the last time. Now she needed a weapon. Arthur has some in his room doesn't he? She sprinted to Arthur's room only to get her arm grabbed and pinned behind her back as a hand came over her mouth.

"And tis is vhy the Italian's aren't allowed to be by temselves, kucuk kiz" Someone whispered in Monica's ear.

She tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffle as she struggled with the man binding her hands behind her. He then tied a gag around her mouth as he tossed her on to his shoulder.

"I'm sure de Captain vill be happy vid you, he has a ting for blondes. If not, I don't mind sharing my cot vid you." He cackled.

Monica felt tears of desperation and fear prick at her eyes as she struggled against the man's grip. Kicking for all she was worth as he calmly made his way out of the window and down to the ground. He dropped Monica, and for a dreaded moment Monica thought she was going to die as she tried screaming only for someone's strong arms to catch her.

"Next time a warnin' might be appropriate, Sadiq." The man holding her growled in irritation.

The man named Sadiq grinned at him readjusting his white mask as he took Monica from the shorter man and place her back on his shoulder.

"I knew you vould catch hor Carlos." He smirked. "Come on, vouldn't vant to keep de Captain vaiting." He teased.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he moved to walk ahead of them, his dark dread locks swaying with each step he took. Monica began to weep as she looked around for anyone that could help her. The closer they got to town however, the more apparent the smoke from burning buildings and screams from the peasants became. She stared in horror seeing one man screaming as he ran around on fire. Others were more fortunate as they only had bullets in their heads. Monica sobbed seeing a small boy barely even seven laying sprawled out on the ground sword wound displayed proudly in his chest as his crimson blood dyed his shirt to the grotesque color. She finally shielded her eyes by burying her head into Sadiq's back causing a chuckle to escape him.

"Monica!"

Her head shot up seeing Arthur fight nobly trying to get to her. She let out a muffled yell as she squirmed against Sadiq.

"Damn stubborn military." Sadiq growled. "Take de girl to de Captain, I'll be dore in a minute." He smirked handing Monica off to Carlos yet again.

Monica's eyes narrowed as she sent a kick to Carlos's jaw and earning her a hateful glare followed by a slap across the face.

"Be still woman." He growled.

Monica looked over his shoulder begging Arthur to hurry as he clashed swords with Sadiq. They started moving so fast she could hardly keep up till Arthur's blade went through Sadiq's gut. Monica looked away for a moment not used to seeing such violence. She glanced back up seeing Arthur roughly pull his sword out and go charging towards her with a slight limp. She was starting to feel relieved as she continued to squirm in Carlos's grip. Her eyes widen with horror the next second as Sadiq got back up from the ground, untouched, and made his way towards Arthur with a sinister smirk on his face. That just defied all laws known to man and Monica couldn't help feeling waves of horror and panic rise in her as she managed to get the gag off of her.

"Be'ind you!" She yelled to Arthur.

He paused for a moment his green eyes confused till he turned and barely caught Sadiq's sword. Nothing could have prepared him for the knife the pirate had in his hand however as he stabbed Arthur in the gut, causing the blonde man to hunch over and fall to the ground.

"Arthur!" Monica shrieked.

Denial and blind heart gripping panic coursed through her veins as she head butted Carlos and by some miracle landed on her feet as she sprinted over to Arthur's curled up body. She lost her footing and fell next to him tears dripping down her face as she pushed herself back onto her knees and inched towards him. He coughed blood bubbling out of his mouth as he turned to face her. The fire and smoke from the town only aided in helping paint the monstrous picture before her by illuminating his wounds in a bright red. His eyes cracked open in pain before giving her a serious look that only Arthur could give in this kind of moment.

"Run Monica, while you still can." He wheezed.

Monica shook her head and laid it against his chest trying to keep her logical mind sane as she listened to his heart beat.

"I won't leave you." She answered.

She heard him sigh as his hand touched her head. She looked up and saw the cocky smirk on his face as his eyes threatened to close. "It's but a scratch, love." He coughed.

Monica choked up a laugh as she leaned into his warm calloused hand relishing in the way it felt on her cheek. He rubbed away a few of her tears before his eyes finally drooped closed and his hand fell from her face. She couldn't stop herself as she cried and buried herself in his chest right as someone yanked her away. She screamed and thrashed around trying with all of her might to get back to Arthur. The man who grabbed her this time held her by the throat as his golden eyes glared at her through his white mask splashed with a bit of Arthur's blood.

"I'm beginning to see you're more trouble dan I realized, kucuk kiz." Sadiq growled squeezing her throat.

Monica kicked herself to try thinking of something other than her dramatic decrease of air supply. Think Monica think. She chanted to herself.

"P-p-p."

"Vhat? I can't hear you kucuk kiz." He smirked bringing her close enough that she could smell his foul breath laced with coffee and smoke.

"Parley." She wheezed.

Sadiq froze before rubbing a hand over his face. "Dis is vhat I get for playing around vid my prey." He growled setting her down and taking a hold of her arm as she bent over coughing trying to get her breath. "I'm assuming you know de rules undor de mention of 'parley'?" He questioned her.

"Oui." She answered with a rough voice.

"Den I'll undo your binds. I vant no funny business dough." Sadiq warned.

Monica nodded taking one last look at Arthur's motionless body as Vladimir made his way towards the blonde Commodore. Tears rolled down her face as Sadiq grabbed her arm again and went sprinting towards the boats. Monica stared at her destination as she was sat down between Sadiq and Carlos watching as the black ship sat menacingly on the peaceful ocean. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw the Siren. It still commanded an air of power to all people and blasted them away with its sheer beauty. There was once a time she would have wished and pleaded with Francis to take her on it and go adventuring with him, now she only wished for it to leave her sights and never return.

A rope ladder was tossed over the side that Sadiq caught and pushed Monica to start climbing. She tried not to be too self-conscience over the fact that she was in her white nightgown and the rugged pirate below her was probably getting a good view. She then hoist herself up over the railing of the ship and on to the deck as several pirates eyed her up and down making her more nervous. Sadiq appeared beside her as he took hold on her arm once again and lead her to a set of double doors that had a few voices yelling behind.

"I'm a telling you, you damn tomato eating bastard that we-a saw the damn Frenchy."

Monica blinked she knew that voice.

"Yeah it was a like his-a ghost or something!" Another voice sounded.

Monica narrowed her eyes. Those were the two idiots that knocked before trying to kidnap her.

"I'm sure it was just the shadow's playing tricks on your minds." A third voice sounded off.

Sadiq knocked on the door and Feliciano opened it screamed at Monica and shut it again. Sadiq scowled as he banged on the Captain's door again. This time a man with the brightest deep green eyes, Monica had ever seen, framed by dark brown curly hair opened the door with a warm carefree smile. The two Italian brothers were cowering behind the Captain as his eyes scanned Monica from head to toe. He hadn't changed a bit since she was a little girl. The Spaniard was still handsome with a deceivingly merciful face.

"My my, and who is this lovely senorita?" He grinned reaching out and stroking Monica's cheek.

"A girl we found to suit your tastes for de rest of de voyage, howevor she also invoked the right of 'parley'." Sadiq explained.

The Spaniard's green eyes lit up in curiosity. "Is that right? And how does a nice pretty senorita know of pirate rules?" He questioned.

"You dumb bastard what are you-a doing talking to her for?" Lovino shouted.

"Yeah she's the girl we saw Francis's ghost with." Feliciano said hiding behind Lovino.

The Spaniard rolled his eyes at them before turning to Sadiq and whispering in his ear while taking a hold of Monica's arm.

"Come along inside, I assume you have a few items to discuss with me, Si?" He asked.

Monica nodded her head. "Oui." She answered.

He paused before shutting the door behind him. "You speak French?" He questioned.

She nodded again. "Mon grand frère taught me and it's been ingrained since time began." She answered as he set her down at his private dining table.

The Spaniard smiled and nodded his head. "So senorita how can I help you?"

"I want you to leave Part Royal and never return." She answered making him and the Italian brothers' laugh.

"Well that is a high price, what are you willing to give me for it senorita?" He asked an innocent smile on his face that chilled Monica to the bones.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Can you read French?" He asked.

Monica shook her head. "Mon grand frère only taught me how to speak it." She apologized.

The Captain sighed. "I guess one of you boys can tell Sadiq, he's going to have company in his cot tonight." He waved off.

Monica felt panic well up in her as she tried thinking of something to use when Lovino spoke up.

"Listen tomato bastard. After dumbass-a here, knocked on the door to enter her damn house-." Lovino said pointing at Monica.

"Well I didn't want to be-a rude and scare her."Feliciano interrupted earning a punch to the side of his head.

"As I was-a saying." Lovino growled. "This ragazza was trying to protect-a Francis's ghost."

Monica finally snorted and crossed her arms. "Zat wasn't a ghost, zat was mon grand frère." She snapped and turned to the Captain. "Also why are you ze Captain? Last I knew Gilbert was ze Captain and you were 'is first mate."

Recognition hit him in the same manner it hit Gilbert, before he nearly jumped across the table to give her a hug. "Francis's little friend. Hola chica it's always grand to see you again." He grinned.

Monica let out a slightly relieved smile as she hugged him back, however she was still weary for her life as he sat back and his eyes stared calculating at her. His eyes wandered to her cheek, throat, and wrists that were no doubt bruised from the treatment she had been given earlier.

"Lovino, go shoot Sadiq a few times for bringing this chica here damaged." The Captain ordered. "Feliciano, tell the rest of the crew to start making way for Isle de Meruta."

Both of the Italian brothers nodded before making their way out of the Captain's quarters and on to the deck. Monica stared at him in confusion before he gave her his signature easy-going smile she was used to.

"Well chica I've decided to keep you around for a bit. At least till I get what I want." He smirked.

Monica frowned. "And what exactly is zat, Captain?"

He waved off her formality. "Please chica, call me Antonio." He smiled. "To answer your question though, that would be our dear lost navigator who returned from the dead."

Monica felt her eyes narrow. "I will not be used as a bargaining chip." She spat.

Antonio laughed. "Still as sharp as ever chica." He said walking around the table to stand next to her. "However, I feel like you will enjoy, being a 'bargaining chip' verses another task that I could have you doing nightly for every crew member to see or hear." He whispered in her ear causing her skin to crawl as her head snapped away from him.

He laughed at that as he ran his long tan fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her head. "You've truly grown up to be a beauty chica, beyond doubt an improvement from the little street rat Francis happened to come across in the alley ways of Tortuga."

Monica turned to glare at him. "I wish I could say ze same, but you're still ze same womanizing pirate I remember." She snapped.

He smiled before glancing at something in her hair. Monica held contact with him refusing to be intimidated by him, though that's exactly how she felt. He pulled the pink ribbon Francis always use to tie her hair back with, out as he took a small sniff of it and grinned.

"Do you think Francis would be more inclined to find you if he found this in a letter?" He questioned as he sat on the table next to her.

Monica didn't answer, not that he expected her to, however it still prompted him to chuckle. "This could work." He mumbled to himself before making his way over to his Captain's desk. "Rules are chica that you listen to me and stay in here, understood?"

Monica knew it would be pointless to resist otherwise, however she could feel her stubborn pride rise to the surface as she stared at him calculating. "If I refuse?"

He smirked an action that Monica never thought the gentle looking man could ever show on his face as a cocky glint showed through his green eyes before it all disappeared into his easy-going manner. "That's fine, chica, I'm sure the crew would be happy to have a woman below deck with them for the remainder of this voyage. Though I can't promise they'll be as merciless and generous as I'm being."

Monica felt a chill run down her spine as she looked away from him. She was trapped, and Francis was going to suffer for it. She felt her eyes welling up with tears that she pushed away. No she would not cry, not while the Captain was still here anyways. The only two men in her life were about to be gone if not already. Her thoughts drifted back to Arthur and his final moments of life, he wasn't dead was he? Please God don't let him be dead. Even as she begged, she knew it was too late for him, she felt his warm hand turn cold as it dropped from her face. Now Francis was going to die at the hands of his pirate friends all because of her. Her boys were going to die all because of her. She pulled her knees up to her chin, before nearly falling out of her seat from the sounds of gun fire. Cheers and laugher went up surprising and disgusting Monica all the more. That's when she remembered how Sadiq seemed to have come to life after Arthur killed him. Something wasn't right about this crew, and she was going to figure it out before Francis could do something stupid and get himself killed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...return of the dreaded cliffhanger, with a vengeance! I plan on updating again sometime tomorrow if I have time, so you'll just have to wait till then muwahahahaha!**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter as promised. I had a ton of fun writing out this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Arthur was slowly drifting away into a cold abyss. An image of his mother before her untimely death came before him as she stroked his hair and told him how much she loved him. Arthur felt relieved as he laid with his head in her lap. Something kept trying to tug him away from his mother though. His chest started hurting again as he gazed up into the green eyes he inherited from her not wanting to leave. She just smiled and stroked his fuzzy eye brows before kissing his forehead and telling him to go, and lead his men. Arthur begrudgingly released his mother as he entered the dark abyss yet again.

His chest ached like someone had beaten him, cut him up, then sewn him back together again. He groaned trying to move, but felt a shock of pain shoot up his leg. He then tried to sit up only to feel pressure on him lightly pushing him down on to the stiff bedding he was currently laying on. Finally cracking his eyes open he was met with the wonderful sight of the purest blue eyes that were framed by equally majestic golden hair that was more than likely falling out of her pins and combs. Monica, she had gotten away. Arthur cracked a smile, she was fine. Before his better part of a conscience he still had got in the way, he reached his sore arm up and gripped the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers.

She seemed stunned for a moment before Arthur started guiding her into kissing him back. Arthur started to notice a few things…off about Monica. Her normally soft hair seemed courser than he remembered. Her neck seemed more masculine, instead of delicate. Finally he didn't remember her having a beard. Arthur pulled back his eyes finally adjusted to light so he could see clearly that the person he had just kissed wasn't Monica.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shrieked jumping up and biting back a few choice words as he felt pain bloom along his chest and sides.

Francis blinked in surprise at him before getting a teasing look in his eye. "Why did you stop? We were just getting to the best part. Hon hon hon."

Arthur turned completely and utterly red before trying to string together some elaborate insults that he was in no condition to try and attempt. "You damn wanker! Stupid git! Bloody damn twat! Tosser! Pillock! Twit! Prat! Stupid dumbarse! Son of a slag! Muppet! Lazy sod! Cheese eating surrender monkey!" He shouted all the while beating him with his pillow.

"Now, now, no need for language Arthur." Francis laughed pulling the pillow away from him. "Besides you were ze one forcing your kisses upon moi." Francis responded feigning being indignant.

"It's not my fault that you look too bloody much like your sister." Arthur snapped.

They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence. Arthur knew how overprotective of Monica, Francis was, and Arthur wasn't sure how he was going to react to the tid bit of information he had let slip. Arthur was already in enough pain without the idea of having to fight off Francis's urges on protecting his sister's chastity.

Francis had a calm face before he grinned a special type of gleam in his eye that caused Arthur to cringe. "You think I look like mon petit ange? My how adorable, and flattering!" He grinned brightly. "I knew I was always spectacularly good looking, but to think you mistaken me for mon adorable petit ange, it just makes me so 'appy and bubbly inside."

Arthur's eye twitched. And he of all people had kissed this man. Arthur shook his head trying to get his thoughts together when Vladimir entered through the tent flap seeing the two of them then noticing Arthur's wounds and how they had reopened themselves. Vladimir sighed and made his way over to Arthur to begin redressing his wounds.

"Please hold still Commodore." Vladimir said calmly.

Arthur winced as he tugged the wrappings off and started cleaning off the blood. As the event's of last night came flooding back Arthur's military mind started calculating the damages then turned to Vladimir.

"What has happened? Did we draw them back? How many of our men have we lost? What kind of condition is the town in? Are we still under attack?" Arthur fired off prompting Vladimir to tighten his wraps to cause the young Commodore to wince and stop his stream of questions.

"Calm down Commodore, this is no way to recover." Vladimir reprimanded his cool red eyes commanding Arthur to do as he said.

Arthur sighed and relaxed somewhat before another thought crossed his mind. "What about Monica, where is she?"

Everyone was silent including Francis who refused to look at him.

"Sir." Vladimir said softly.

Arthur turned his attention to his second in command. His down cast eyes said it all as Arthur felt himself go numb. "They took her didn't they?"

That question didn't require an answer as Arthur stared up at the ceiling. Monica. The last blurry image of her that came to mind was her bright blue eyes shedding tears as she said his name and leaned into him. He let her down. She was counting on him and he let those, those, monsters get away with her. How the hell did the mask wearing fellow get back up after Arthur's attack? That shouldn't have been possible. Arthur has seen many things in his life span of 27 years, but nothing compared to this. It had to be something related to dark magic. He wouldn't mention it to his comrades or Francis for that matter for fear of being called a loon and losing his rank and title, but he knew of no other reason behind it.

"I blame myself. 'ad I not been so drunk." Francis growled.

Arthur blinked at Francis, what could he possibly blame himself for? It was Arthur that let her slip through his finger tips. Arthur placed a hand on Francis shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts as Francis stared at him with red puffy eyes.

"We'll get her back, old chap, you have my word." Arthur promised.

"Permission to enter." Someone yelled from outside.

"Granted." Arthur answered as Vladimir finished wrapping him up.

The soldier entered and locked eyes with Arthur before lowering his head respectively at him. "Commodore, Lord Edelstein is asking for you to come see him the moment you can walk."

Arthur nodded his head. "I'll be there in a moment."

The soldier nodded his head and left, while Arthur swung his legs off of the cot wincing as he tried to apply pressure.

"Commodore it's too early for you to be walking." Vladimir protested.

"Oui, Arthur, you need your rest." Francis tried to persuade.

Arthur shook them off as he started dressing in his military uniform. "I must not keep his Lordship waiting." Arthur argued.

In truth, Arthur couldn't stand the man. Lord Edelstein was raised a noble and had no real knowledge of battle and war, or of the common people, though he talked as if he experienced everything single handedly. His tactics were great and ingenious though his leadership capabilities bordered on dictatorship than actual leadership. It was because that Arthur was a peasant that rose to be a high ranking officer that Lord Edelstein was stricter and harsher on him than any of the other officers and it was his men specifically he would punish in order to insure that Arthur obey his every rule.

"I need a debriefing on everything right now." Arthur ordered Vladimir who rolled his eyes and got up to follow him.

"Yes, Commodore. We lost about 25% of our men who manned the cannons. Then over 75% who were on foot manning the beach. Only a handful remained uninjured."

"Enough to man a ship?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, continue on please."

"Yes, sir. They seemed to have retreated back the moment they got Monica on their ship, which makes me think they were targeting, though I don't know what they would want with a tailor's daughter." Vladimir mumbled.

Arthur turned to Francis who shook his head in confusion.

Then a thought occurred to Arthur. "You don't think that perhaps she invoked the right of parley to drive them away?"

Vladimir gave him a strange look. "I don't know of many women that would have knowledge of pirate laws, nor know many that would lay their life down for this town."

Arthur nodded and sighed. "Monica defiantly invoked the right of parley, clever, but foolish girl." Arthur growled under his breath. "Is that all then?" Arthur asked buckling his sword on his hip.

Vladimir thought about it for a moment before looking around and making sure no one was listening in. "Something odd, happened."

Arthur arched an eye brow. "Like what?" Surely nothing stranger than pirates coming back to life.

"Someone during the commotion was able to sneak past us and into the armory. I apologize, but I left my post to go kill off the pirate that got down in there." Vladimir started.

Arthur nodded in understanding before motioning him to continue.

"It wasn't a pirate, however. Instead it was a man cloaked in nothing but black as he ran out of the armory and into the streets. I chased after him and that's when I saw you dying so I made the decision to stop chase so that way I could tend to your wounds. After they left and you were in a healers care I went to see what he took, but nothing was missing. There was only a hole on the floor that lead into Gilbert Beildschimdt's cell." Vladimir concluded.

Arthur pondered that crossing his arms in thought as one hand came up to rub his chin. "Odd. If it was his ally, then missing that turn would have been impossible to miss to get him out. So it can't be that, he didn't ransack the armory, so he's not a pirate. He has to be a spy, but a spy for what and why a prisoner bound to hang?" He pondered then shook his head. "I'll keep it in mind, but since it has nothing to do with our current threat, let's keep this between us until the need arises. Understood?"

"Yes, Commodore." Vladimir answered.

"Oui, Arthur." Francis replied.

"Good, now let's make hast to Lord Edelstein, and pray he is in a merciful mood." Arthur grumbled as he fought the urge to limp as he walked out of the tent and towards the arch way where military actions were set up temporarily.

Lord Edelstein was sipping on no doubt expensive specially sent to him, tea while everyone ran around doing one thing or another to keep the Lord in a happier mood. Arthur approached him and bowed his head honorably like a Commodore should while Vladimir and Francis bent at the waist. Lord Edelstein's cool calculating violet eyes looked at Arthur like he was irritated that he survived through his spectacles.

"I expected you here sooner Commodore." He said looking away from him and turning his attention to the map.

Arthur bit back his tongue before something could escape his lips. "My apologies, my Lord." Arthur learned early on explaining reasons with this man always turned in to excuses and he did not tolerate excuses.

"Vhile you vere sleeping, I have already taken the necessary steps to rebuild the town." Lord Edelstein stated.

Arthur nodded. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

He thought for a moment before nodding his head causing his dark curl to dance around in the wind. "Granted."

"We have more important matters than just the town to rebuild my lord." Arthur began. "One of the town's people has been captured and taken by the pirates, we believe this person bartered to have the town spared in exchange for her life."

"Yes und as you can see her plan vorked flawlessly, as ve carry off dead bodies and tear down burning buildings." He replied sarcastically taking another sip of his tea.

Arthur kept his emotions in check as he forced his level head about him. "Sir with how they were able to take our town by storm, they should have blockaded us till they gathered as much riches as they desired. Instead they left in the midst of battle, that is not the normal pattern of pirates."

Lord Edelstein thought about it for a moment before looking back at Arthur. "I've already been informed that it vas the tailor's daughter that bartered her life, I also know she and her father live with you. Now tell me Commodore vhere is the logic of taking a ship and supplies ve desperately need right now to go find one girl?"

Arthur felt his eyes tighten as he fought to think of something to say to get his ship and crew approved for going and finding Monica. She shouldn't have to sacrifice herself, that was a gentleman's duty.

"So what, you're just going to sit zere and let zem run off with mon petit ange!?" Francis shouted anger and hate laced in his voice.

Lord Edelstein looked up briefly before taking a sip of his tea. "Soldier please remove this man, Arthur und I still have much to talk about."

Arthur halted Vladimir before he could carry out his duty. "I thought it was the job of a Lord to listen to the people?" Arthur questioned.

Lord Edelstein pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed in promise to make sure Arthur paid for this small indiscretion. He then glanced over at Francis who looked about ready to roll up his sleeves and punch the glasses off the Lord.

"My apologies peasant, ve vill not be getting your daughter back."

Francis blue eye twitched as he stalked closer to Lord Edelstein. "Why is zat your Lordship?" He snarled.

"Ve don't have the men or the supplies to vaste on a rescue mission, further more ve have no heading of vhere they vent off to, of which at this point they could be anywhere und by the time ve find them the young girl could very vell be dead." He replied in a curt manner. "Might I suggest that you keep a better eye on vhat you don't vish to lose?"

Francis was about to do something Arthur knew he would regret later as he motioned Vladimir to restrain him. Arthur looked conflicted as he didn't meet his friend's eyes. It all held into reason why they shouldn't go, but Arthur knew the right choice was for him to go after her. It was the only choice.

"Gilbert." Francis finally said in hope.

"Vhat?" Lord Edelstein questioned.

"We could ask 'im where ze Siren will be 'eaded." Francis clarified.

Arthur's eyes lit up in hope again. He almost forgot about the annoying pest that was in his prison. "That is true, Gilbert used to be the Captain of the Siren." Arthur stated.

Lord Edelstein finished his cup of tea as he set it down. "_Used_, being the key vord here. He is not their ally or else they vould have let him out of his cell, instead he is still here. Besides Commodore I vould have thought you vould have known by now that ve don't make deals with pirates, or perhaps I should do something about that rank of yours?"

Arthur arched an eye brow at his petty threat. "I'd hardly call conducting an interrogation, striking a deal." He responded.

The Lord's eyes narrowed. "My answer is no."

Francis's eyes weld up with tears as he tried to lung at him. Vladimir held him back till he stopped fighting back.

Arthur was about to lunge at him too before a smirk crawled up his lips causing the other men to stare at him in curiosity. "My Lord, isn't all inhabitants protected by the militia of his majesty?"

Lord Edelstein's eyes narrowed. "They are."

"Then isn't it our civic duty to go out and rescue the poor girl who risked everything for us?"

Francis shot Arthur a bright grin as Lord Edelstein tried his hardest to keep his emotions under control.

"Very vell, only after the town is stable vill you be able to go after this girl." He growled out. "I'll leave you too it Commodore, I have other places I need to be." He stated standing up and leaving.

It was silent for a moment before Francis embraced Arthur in a brotherly hug. "You are so brilliant Arthur! I could kiss you!"

Arthur then pushed the man away from him. "I think we both had enough of that to last a life time." He snapped before going over to the map as he started to chart out a list of things he was going to need. "Vladimir how much longer before Port Royal can be considered stable?"

"At the earliest a veek." He responded.

Francis and Arthur both stopped their plotting to stare up at him incredulously. "Run that by me again?"

"A veek." He repeated.

Francis growled under his breath as his fist slammed on the table. "We don't 'ave a week." He snapped.

Arthur grit his teeth as he tried thinking of ways to get around this, only to come up with no options. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sighing and staring at the map again. He still had no heading, and it wasn't like the pirates needed to make a stop right after a raid.

"Francis, make a circumference of where they would be within a day to week's time." Arthur ordered.

Francis's blue eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?" He questioned his tone low and dangerous.

Arthur felt guilt thrust upon him as he looked his friend in the eye. "This is out of my hands."

Vladimir just stood there looking confused at the tailor of all people mapping out a ships travel pace while having a stare down with the Commodore. Arthur's green eyes flashed from Vladimir to Francis as he raised an eye brow.

"It's been a long day Francis, you should go home. I know you have an outfit to fix for the Captain, and being here isn't going to get anything done. I promise you the moment I'm done here we'll meet up and get Monica back." Arthur ordered then motioned Vladimir to approach him as they charted the map. "Vladimir, I want everyone working double time, those with minor injuries I want cleaning up the streets and tossing away spoils. Everyone else I want rebuilding broken buildings right now. We're on a time crunch and I want everyone working, gather up some volunteers if you have to."

Vladimir nodded along with everything Arthur said while he stole a glance at Francis. He looked confused for a moment before Arthur finally caught the gleam in his eye that said he understood as he walked off without a word. Damn wanker, better not ruin his only chance.

* * *

**Ok I know I made Austria a bit of (for lack of a better word) a dick. However there is a reason for that and it will come into play later on in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo 8th chapter! This has to be a new record for me or something especially when it comes to writing these chapters so fast! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Francis was about to get angry, but then actually heard what his friend was saying. Francis didn't have an outfit to fix for a Captain, and nobody knew chartering and the speed of the Siren better than him, which is why he marked down the week span on Arthur's map before he left. _Being here isn't going to get anything done._ His friend after all of these years had finally given him permission to return to his pirate ways and save Monica. First thing first, Francis needed to get his weapons. As he made his way back home and into his bedroom something tapped on his window. Curious he went over to the window and saw a little grey pigeon. Francis's eyes grew as he opened the window.

"Pierre? Is it you?" He questioned as the bird flew in dropping something on his bed before landing on Francis shoulder.

He smiled as he reached out for the letter and opened it. Inside the letter were a note and a soft pink silk ribbon. His heart clinched as he pulled it out and saw one long strand of blond hair still attached to it. This was Monica's ribbon. He stuffed it in his pocket and pulled out the note. He nearly dropped it seeing the handwriting.

**_Dear Francis,_**

**_So excited to hear you're alive mi hermono! Your beautiful chica is currently with us and untouched, though that could change if I don't hear from you soon. We have a bit of a problem that only you know how to fix. Come meet us at the Isle de Meruta, and we will give your chica back. Hope to hear from you soon mi hermono._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_**

**_P.S. Do you think you could bring some rum before you come here? Someone forgot to grab it before we left port._**

Francis shook his head. Antonio was the only man he knew that could turn a hostage situation into a relaxed carefree environment. However Francis was now left with more questions than answers. Why was Antonio the Captain and not Gilbert? He would have to question that later right now he needed to hurry seeing his new found time limit. Antonio was generally an air head, and peaceful for the most part, however he was also the most merciless pirate he had ever known. Francis was more than certain that Antonio wouldn't hesitate to execute his threat. Francis began stripping tossing aside his heavy coat in favor for his loose fitted white shirt tucked into black pants that seemed a bit tighter than what he remembered from his pirate days, as he strapped on his boots. He grabbed his light blue ribbon he always wore and tied his shoulder length hair back, before strapping on his sword, pistol, and cutlass.

He hurried over to his study grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling down his reply with elegant handwriting.

**_Dear Antonio,_**

**_I'm coming as fast as I can mon ami, you must keep in mind that ships here aren't as fast as our beloved Siren. Hope to see you and Monica alive and well._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Francis Bonnefoy_**

**_P.S. What have you been training your crew to do if not get rum the moment you hit port?_**

He grabbed the grey bird and tied the reply on its leg before it flew off. He then started making his way to the prison cells. Arthur was a genius. His plan on having everyone work double time had incidentally left the prison unguarded. Sneaking into the underground chambers of the prison Francis paused hearing a voice curse and whistle at something.

"Damn it, you stupid mutt! The bone is right here, you already moved some, vhy must you torment me by being just out of reach!" The German voice shouted.

Francis tried to suppress a smirk as he turned a corner and watched mildly amused as Gilbert waved a bone in front of the dog straining to reach for the keys. Francis grinned standing there for a moment more before whistling for the dog to come to him. Gilbert froze hanging his head before turning his blood thirsty burgundy red eyes to him that appeared more scarlet in that moment before recognition dawned on him. Francis was debating on tormenting him before remembering he was on a time crunch.

"Bonjour mon ami." He smirked sauntering over to the bars.

"Francis, great get me out." Gilbert ordered.

"One moment, I'm 'ere to strike a bargain with you."

"Vhatever it is I agree to it now get me out." Gilbert waved off.

"Gilbert, you're not listening to me." Francis snapped.

Gilbert sighed and fell to the floor with a huff. "You are vorse than the mutt. At least the damn thing had the excuse of not being able to understand me." He complained.

"Are you going to listen to moi?" Francis asked.

"Ja, vhat is it that has you all frantic?" Gilbert asked laying his hat on his face in an act of going back to sleep.

"Antonio 'as taken mon petit Monica. 'E says 'e 'as a problem that only I can solve, and zat 'e is Captain of ze Siren now. 'Ere's my bargain I'll let you out if you 'elp me rescue Monica and tell me what ze 'ell 'as been going on."

Gilbert sat up slowly and placed his hat back on his head a cocky smirk lighting his eyes. Francis could almost taste the adventures he used to go on with Gilbert by that one look.

"Ja, it's a deal freund." Gilbert grinned, standing up as Francis opened the door.

The moment the door was open Gilbert reared back and punched him across the face causing Francis to fall to the ground. "That vas for being alive und not telling me sooner, come on someone vould have heard that." Gilbert explained casually as he retrieved his various weapons.

Francis stood up massaging his jaw; he supposed he didn't have room to complain. He was at least thankful that Gilbert held back and only bruised his cheek. Francis one time saw Gilbert punch a man so hard he lost all of his front teeth, his nose was broken in two different places, and he didn't wake up till the next week. But still, Gilbert could have hit him in the gut and not his beautiful face.

"Why would you want to damage my face? Gilbert couldn't you 'ave just punched me in ze gut?" Francis complained with a pout.

"Nein! It vouldn't have been nearly as satisfying. Quit your complaining Francy pants, or the next hit vill be on those pretty blue eyes of yours." He threatened smirking as he led the way.

Francis grinned excitement coursing through him. "You think my eyes are pretty mon ami? 'Ow sweet of you! Hon hon hon hon." He gushed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at him. "Come on Francis ve have a ship to commandeer." He grinned.

How long has it been since Francis last heard those words leave his friends lips? Possibly too long. How much of this life did he actually miss? He shook his head focusing as they hid under a bridge and studied the movement of the military. Francis watched as his friend's gaze moved from the boat that Lord Edelstein's men were loading up, to Arthur's prized jewel, the Interceptor. Francis paled at the thought that Gilbert was planning to steal Arthur's pride and joy.

"G-Gilbert mon ami, what ship are you planning on taking?" Francis asked for clarification.

The mischievous glint in his eye spread like a fire lighting up his face. "Vait und see." He grinned.

Francis hung his head already praying to God for Arthur's forgiveness about what was about to happen to his ship. Gilbert already sneaked off muttering a tune that Francis knew as Gilbert's personal theme song as he rolled and hid behind rafters and life boats. Any normal person would question Gilbert's sanity as he led both him and Francis to Lord Edelstein's ship and climbed up the back of it so as not to be seen. Francis had been around Gilbert enough to know that it was for the best to always follow whatever crazy obscene plan he had, because 95% of the time it would work in his favor. The other 5% as they sat in jail he would boast about it all being 'according to plan' before he got another clever idea to escape.

Gilbert swung his legs over the railing and helped Francis up pulling out his sword and pistol.

"Alright everybody stay calm ve are taking over the ship." Gilbert boomed out to the crew.

Francis came up on his side feeling some familiar territory before adding on to it. "Oui, avast."

Francis was feeling pretty menacing till the crew started laughing. He blinked then looked to see Gilbert giving him a disbelieving face marred by irritation.

"You have been out of the game for too long Francy pants. Here is the new awesome game plan, you don't speak at all." He ordered.

Francis pouted. "But-."

"Nein!" Gilbert silenced.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this ship cannot be manned by two men aru." The Chinese looking man chuckled. "The two of you will never make it out of the bay aru."

Gilbert sighed before placing his pistol between the shorter mans eyes grin plastered to his face as he cocked it back. "Sohn, I'm Captain Gilbert Beilschimdt. Savy?"

**~Hetalia~**

Arthur could feel his wounds starting to take its toll on him as he continued to direct his men. He imagined Francis must have gotten Gilbert out and together they were getting on a boat to sail, God knows where. What he couldn't comprehend was why Lord Edelstein was walking towards him with one of his men acting as his shadow.

"Lord Edelstein, I was under the impression that you had left." Arthur commented straightening up.

A frown appeared on the Lord bringing internal glee to the young Commodore that he trained his face to not show.

"I am vell avare vhat impression I have left upon you Commodore. Unlike your tailor friend who had set a notorious pirate free und is taking my ship." He snapped.

Arthur had to resist every fiber in his being to not laugh in the Lord's face or else there would be hell to pay. However a lighting of a smirk made its way to Arthur's eyes but he refused to let it show any more than that. Seeing the Lord's frustration grow Arthur coughed in his hand to keep the smirk from actually appearing.

"Come again Lord Edelstein? I don't believe I heard you correctly." Arthur said hiding all traces of amusement.

Arthur could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of the Lord's ears with how angry he was getting.

"Commodore, quit vasting my time und go do your job." He snapped.

Arthur nodded and walked over to Vladimir. "Gather a few troops that aren't already disposed of and ready my ship."

"Aye Commodore." He answered and went about his duties.

"I'll get your ship back in a moment your Lordship." Arthur said inclining his head and appointing one of his high ranking officers in charge of the rebuilding of the town before he made his way to his ship.

After Vladimir rejoined him the crew proceeded to sail towards the vessel floating without any direction in the ocean. Arthur took out his glass and looked through it to see Gilbert trying to give directions and Francis attempting to do them, only to end up failing. Arthur couldn't believe the idiocy he was looking at. This was Francis only chance and the two couldn't manage to steal a boat properly. Arthur didn't offer many chances to people and he couldn't believe that Francis was going to ruin this last chance. Arthur put away his glass as they pulled up alongside them and crossed over on to the boat. He began thinking of different ways to help them out of this jam all the while giving orders to his men to look everywhere on the ship and clasp them in irons. That's when he heard a deafening plop in the water.

Arthur turned see his ship sailing away from him with the silver haired thorn in his side at the wheel, and blonde friend who he had kissed moments ago lounging on the deck. No. They aren't doing what he thinks they are doing, are they?

"Back to the Interceptor!" Arthur shouted.

One of his men tried to comply but only ended up falling into the ocean.

"Thanks for the set up Commodore! Ve vould have had a rough time have you not helped us!" Gilbert shouted at him mockingly all the while laughing.

Arthur felt his eye twitch. To the hell with chances and rescue attempts, he could do that all by his bloody self, and Monica could hold out for a week. "Get me in range now! I want that ship gone from my sights!" Arthur growled.

Vladimir raised an eye brow at that. "But sir that's your-"

"I'm aware of whose ship it is Vladimir, I just want it gone." He snapped.

"Commodore they've disabled the rudder chain." Someone shouted at him.

Arthur turned a fierce glare at his crew. "Then by all means let's just stand around and do nothing."

They were all frozen till Arthur's acid look landed on them again making them jump to work.

"It's not going to be repaired in time sir." Vladimir stated.

Arthur sighed. "I know." He said taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair before replacing it and rubbing his temples. "I know." He repeated.

Vladimir nodded. "There is alvays a better ship Commodore."

Arthur nodded. "True, but there is never going to be another ship like that."

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back! I probably wouldn't have been able to knock this chapter out if it wasn't for the youtube video I found called, [APH] Insane-Dark!Spain! [FULL]. The song and pictures were able to inspire me to write out the Monica and Antonio part in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Francis couldn't remember the last time he saw Arthur give that kind of look. It was rather hilarious, Gilbert and him couldn't stop laughing over it for the first hour or so of their voyage. Once they calmed down however Francis relived the feeling of the wind in his hair and the spray of the sea on his face reminding him of better days. Wait, raising Monica at Port Royal was what he considered some of the best days of his life. No this wasn't a memory of better days, this was just nostalgia hitting him in the worst way. Speaking of which Gilbert was strangely silent. Francis freed his hair from its confinements and shook it out letting it dance in the breeze as he flipped it over his shoulder for dramatic effect to look at Gilbert who was manning the wheel.

"So mon ami, are you going to explain anything about what's been 'appening?" He asked.

Gilbert frowned as he stared at the expanse of the endless sea and scratched the back of his head. "I vill once I figure out a plan." He mumbled.

Francis arched an eye brow. "You are without a plan? I find zat a little 'ard to believe." He said skeptically.

Gilbert smirked. "I know I'm normally more awesome than that."

Francis rolled his eyes as he continued to sun bathe. "What seems to be the problem zen?"

"There is no problem…just a snag in the plan if you vill."

"Ok, so what is ze snag?"

"Vell I'm going to Tortuga."

"Oui, as you should."

"My plan is to pick up a crew."

"Finding a crew as crazy as you shouldn't be too difficult mon ami."

"Now here's the snag. I don't know vhere to find these people."

Francis laughed thinking it must be a joke till he saw his companion's serious face. " 'Ow is zat possible? When I was last with you, you knew everyone and zeir dogs."

Gilbert sighed. "Let's just say I've been out of the game for a vhile as vell."

"Care to elaborate?" Francis pressed yet again.

"You're so insistent." Gilbert teased. "I'll tell you once you solve my problem."

Francis sighed reliving the life he had on Tortuga. He winced remembering the painful blast to his shoulder that he started rubbing at to soothe the memory. They were able to get the bullet out, but black spots still marred his skin from the lead poisoning. Pushing past the pain he vaguely remembered someone who was good at disappearing and tended to have information on just about everyone. Sure he was just a kid at the time, but Francis never saw him short of remarkable. What was the kid's name? He was so soft spoken Francis almost didn't catch it the first time. Shutting his eyes in concentration he made out a pair of deep blue eyes framed by glasses and a stubborn adorable curl that refused to hang anywhere but in the middle of his face.

"I know who can get us a crew." Francis grinned brightly jumping up.

"Oh really who?" Gilbert asked skeptically while he racked his own mind for someone.

"Mathieu." He said smugly. "Zere now I have solved your petit snag, now tell me what is going on Gilbert."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and gave him an irritated look. "Ja fine, I vill tell you, but listen closely, because I don't vant to repeat myself." He grumbled.

Francis nodded as he listened to his friend's tale.

**~Hetalia~**

Monica sat in the Captain's quarters changed in a richly vibrant red dress that Monica couldn't deny was lovely, but thoughts of what happened to its previous owner had her on edge. Antonio was in the room with her glancing over his maps as his played softly on his Spanish guitar. It was divine and she found herself on more than one occasion humming along with its sweet tune. To Monica's surprise Antonio has been a perfect gentleman thoroughly confusing her as she continued to take the comb he had loaned her and brush her long golden locks. Her gaze wandered over to Antonio's weapon she had never seen him use. It was a long execution axe that was made completely out of steel. Despite the oddity of the weapon of choice she was more fascinated with the detail and craftsmanship that was placed along the spine of the axe. Monica contemplated how much the weapon would weigh as she sat across the room on the Captain's bed. Deep in contemplation she didn't even notice when Antonio stopped playing and made his way over to sit next to her.

"Not getting any ideas are we chica?" He asked his endless green eyes drowning her in suspicion.

Monica shook her head and continued brushing her hair. "Non, I was just admiring ze details on it." She replied softly.

A smile made its way across the tan Spaniard's face as he stood for a moment and went to grab the weapon lifting it effortlessly with one hand and bringing it back over to the bed. "Perhaps you would like closer look, si?" He offered holding it out across her lap.

Monica briefly wondered if this was a test as she tentatively touched it then gripped it with both of her hands. Antonio let go and Monica thought she was going to fall off the bed with how heavy the weapon was. Antonio quickly caught the weapon steadying her in the process as he chuckled.

"It's 'eavy." Monica commented.

Antonio shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." He explained with his naturally smooth voice.

While Antonio held the axe Monica ran her fingers over the elaborate curves and dips of it's never ending maze of unique designs. She then got to where the designs faded and meld together creating the smooth blade of the axe. Curious she barely brushed her finger on across its surface and winced in pain seeing blood coming out of her finger.

Antonio smirked. "Sharper than it looks huh chica?"

"Oui." She answered sticking her hurt appendage in her mouth.

Setting his weapon aside, Antonio quickly pulled out a handkerchief from the sleeve of his loose white shirt and ripped a piece off before turning back towards Monica holding a hand out for her finger. Monica hesitantly complied handing her hand over too Antonio. He wrapped it securely and gave Monica a smile.

"There you go chica." He said bringing her finger to his lips and giving it a small peck before Monica could withdraw her hand.

Monica quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see the newly formed blush on her cheeks as she continued brushing her hair. She nearly jumped when she felt warm callused fingers brush along her bare collar bone dragging a chunk of her blonde tresses behind her back. She gulped back the knot of fear she felt closing up her throat as Antonio's hand lingered on the nape of her neck.

"Have I told you recently how maravilloso you look in this dress chica?" He asked his voice low and full of untold passion making Monica tense.

"Oui." Monica said after a moment steeling her nerves as she turned her cool blue eyes to him. "Can I inquire as to ze previous owner?"

Antonio's look of passion quickly turned to one of amusement as he laughed whole heartedly giving her a cheerful smile. "Oh, chica, do you not trust me?" He asked.

Monica pursed her lips. "Pardon, Antonio, but non."

He continued to grin. "Still as sharp as ever chica." He teased ruffling her hair.

Monica frowned as she worked on fixing her hair yet again. "Antonio can I ask you something?"

"It's not about the dress is it?"

"Non."

"Then si chica, I'm all ears." He smiled brightly.

Monica paused thinking of her word choice. "What…'appened to you and ze crew?"

Antonio raised an eye brow clearly not understanding her question as he answered with. "Well we sailed the seas, drank rum, and fought. I'm not sure if much else happened to us." He said scratching the back of his head.

Monica rolled her eyes before fixing him with a serious look that pinned him to his spot. "I watched as Arthur ran 'is sword through Sadiq only for ze man to get back up again and-" Monica paused not wanting to shed tears at the memory of Arthur's dying body. " 'E shouldn't 'ave been able to get back up again-" She said changing directions. "let alone run to ze ship dragging me without so much as a scratch on 'im. 'E's not the only one either."

Antonio kept his face expressionless as he nodded his head. "So you noticed that." He commented.

Monica gave him and incredulous look. "I think ze 'ole town noticed it."

He grinned and leaned back on his bed stretching out his long taut body. His broad smooth tanned chest peaked through the crisp white of his shirt causing Monica to avert her eyes as she waited patiently for him to answer her. He almost looked like he was sleeping till he let out a sigh his deep green eyes flickering back open as he stared at the ceiling.

"Do you know of any ghost stories chica?" He finally asked.

Monica frowned at how he ignored her but decided to play along with him. "Oui, I know of a few."

"Ever heard of the cursed treasure of the Aztecs?" He asked his gaze flickering to her.

She frowned and shook her head. "Non."

"Neither did I, till I met a few of my conquistador friends and heard of its tale. As we sat in a drunken haze I assumed that they were just spouting off nonsense. That is-till we found it ourselves." He stated.

Monica bit back her laugh as she stared him in a mixture of disbelief and rage. "Are you expecting me to believe zat you're cursed Antonio?"

He grinned at her. "Si, I'm glad it was so easy chica."

Monica rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Tell me ze truth Captain." She ordered.

Antonio's smile cracked before he raised an eye brow back at her. "I believe I already did chica, and if you know what's good for you, you won't take that tone up with me again." He warned his smile friendly but his stare sharp as his axe, threatening to cut her in half.

Monica held her tongue for the next comment forming on her lips still holding eye contact with Antonio. When he finally eased up on the look he hopped up and lifted up his axe with one hand and pulled Monica up with the other. Monica felt an instant need to fight back as she pulled her arm from his grasp only for him to turn his deceivingly innocent eyes on her.

"Here." He said coaxing her closer.

Monica frowned at him, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not a dog."

He chuckled and cautiously took measured steps towards her so as not to frighten her away again. He then held his hand out as if asking for a dance of which Monica warily place her hand in his. He moved it so it was holding part of the axe then guided the other one to help balance out the axe and provide more support for it. Confused she looked up at him as he took a step back allowing her to grasp the weapon better.

"Now attack me." He ordered.

Monica looked at him, like he had gone mad before he chuckled again and rested his hands over hers.

"You strike me as a seeing is believing kind of chica. So kill me right now so you can see." He said hoisting the weapon up and pressed the blade against his neck.

Monica froze in horror as she tried tugging away only for Antonio to tighten his grip on her hands.

"Come now chica, you wanted the truth." He smiled cheerily as he pressed harder letting blood trickle down his neck and stain his white shirt.

Monica frantically tried tugging the axe away from him only for him to tug harder and hiss as it went half way deep in his neck. Monica shielded her eyes as blood sprayed her face and the body dropped to the ground. She moved away as quick as she could only to trip on her dress and fall. She opened her eyes and saw the grotesque image of Antonio's head half attached and blood gushing out on to the floor. She couldn't scream, she was so horrified nothing could escape her lips. Instead tears pricked at her eyes as she covered her mouth trembling. What was she going to do now? What if one of the crew members walked in? Would they think she killed their Captain? Would they make her suffer a worse fate? Damn Antonio! How dare he take his own life and condemn the both of them to a never ending hell. Tears were rolling down her soft cheeks now in a mixture of hate, confusion, horror, and pity for the Captain. What was she to do? Oh God please.

As if trying to answer her plea Antonio's hand twitched. Monica wasn't sure if what she saw was correct or not. In fact she was about to just accept that it was her mind playing tricks on her, till the Captain's arm started moving. Oh God had she gone mad too? Will she be driven to the same kind of insanity that the Captain had already been driven too as well? She hugged her knees to her chest wanting to curl up in a ball and hide away from the madness.

"Well chica, I have to say I am touched that you would weep over me." Antonio said sitting up and rubbing his neck that no longer had a gushing hole in it. In fact it didn't even look like he had been cut, if only the blood wasn't on his shirt to prove that he had. "Now do you believe me chica?" He asked innocently same carefree smile on his face as there was a moment ago.

Monica just sat there frozen tears still running down her face as she stared at him completely numb. He made his way over to her and crouched down to her level cupping her face and brushing away her tears and smearing the splatter of blood on her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He teased in a mocking sense staring her down with smug dark green eyes. "Your brother is the only one with the knowledge on how to turn us back, which is why I decided to keep you around chica. Is there anymore questions you want to ask me?"

Monica tried focusing on her breathing that was coming out short and shallow then cleared her throat trying to get her brain, the one thing she prides herself on, working. Calming down slightly she stilled part of her trembling by tightening her fists and letting out a slow breath; actions that didn't go unnoticed by Antonio as he grinned innocently at her.

"W-why?" She whispered softly. "Why do you need to change back if you can rule ze seas forever?"

Antonio continued smiling as he helped Monica on to shaky feet and back to the bed. "Because this wouldn't be a curse if it didn't have a few draw backs. I can't eat, I can't sleep, my thirst can never be quenched, and no matter how lovely-" He drawled pushing Monica's blonde hair from her face. "the company is my lust can never be slaked." He said in a low husky voice that sent Monica back on edge. "You best start believing in ghost stories chica, you won't survive much longer if you don't."

Monica just sat there her petrified blue eyes held his dark emerald eyes in a never ending lock down. Monica was pretty sure she wasn't even breathing as they held eye contact for was seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. The Spaniard grinned leaned closer to her and licked the blood off of her cheek causing her to flinch and push him away making him laugh.

"Well I best clean myself up si? You should probably get some rest chica you look like you need it." He smiled ruffling her hair once more before walking towards his dresser to change.

Monica quickly looked away after catching a glimpse of his rippling tan back muscle that was sure to haunt her dreams later on. She curled up on her side her back facing him as she closed her eyes tight and silently cried on the pillow. She pleaded and prayed to God to have Francis come find her before it was too late.

* * *

**As an after thought if anyone knows what the axe weapon Antonio uses, is called I would appreciate knowing.**

**~Alaina Rayne~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm feeling accomplished that I got one of my stories to the chapter 10 mark! Victory! Thanks for the reviews they make my day!**

**So these past couple of days I've been laughing hysterically at my traffic graph, because I can only picture the personification of all of these different countries battling it out to see who wins to be the most viewers for this story. Let's just say I enjoy it a little too much hahaha. Naturally though America is number one, because he is the hero! France is in second which makes me happy because Francis is my main character. Lastly in third is Canada!**

**You guys probably don't care, but I thought it was funny!**

**That was my random moment of the day, anyways enjoy! **

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

"Francis, do you even know vhere you are going?" Gilbert questioned in irritation as they passed the same well threatening to drown a helplessly happy drunk that didn't know better as his friends dunked him and brought him back up again.

The town had truly gone back to the same way it was before it got burnt to the ground. Francis was amazed at the few miracles that were given to people before he went back on his search.

"Gilbert, maybe if you would 'elp zis would go a lot smoother." Francis snapped.

"I don't even know vhat I'm supposed to be looking for!" He complained.

"Not what, who, and 'is name is Mathieu Williams or something or other." Francis waved off.

Gilbert took a deep intake of breath making Francis give a curious look before recognition dawned on him and he covered his ears. "MATTIEJEW VILLIAMS, COME OUT NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF MIEN AWESOME POWER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Francis winced his eye twitching as he rubbed his ears to get feeling back in it again. Gilbert grinned at him teasingly.

"Do you think he heard me?" He asked snickering.

"I think ze entire town 'eard you." Francis answered.

"Obviously not or your guy vould already be here und I don't forgive tardiness." Gilbert replied getting ready to yell again.

Suddenly a voice softer than a coo of a dove was barely heard between the two pirates as they turned to see a man barely out of his teens. Francis recognized the deep blue eyes framed by spectacles and gorgeous shoulder length wheat like hair almost instantly the moment his annoyingly stubborn curl came into view.

"Who are you boy?" Gilbert questioned trying to appear more intimidating to the young boy than before.

He paled slightly sinking into his plain wool coat that was two times too big for the young man as well as much to warm for the season. Fidgeting with his fingers he looked down at his feet shyly before glancing back up at the two of them.

"Um hi, I'm Matthew." He said softly.

Francis grinned having his suspicions confirmed as he pulled the younger man into a hug. "Awe look at you! You 'ave grown up in to such an adorable young man, it makes me feel so old! Oh 'ow ze time flies."

He gave a light blush and a small smile as he tried to retract away from Francis to no avail. "Hello Francis it's always good to see you too eh."

"Mathieu, 'ow many times 'ave I told you to call me mon grand frère?" Francis asked pouting.

"How many orphans do you find und force to call you big bruder?" Gilbert asked incredulously.

"I don't know 'ow many women do you ask, if you can invade zeir vital regions?" Francis countered.

Gilbert looked like he was about to say something before pausing and crossing his arms. "Fine, you vin this round, und only this round."

Francis smirked in satisfaction before turning back to Matthew. "I 'ave a favor to ask of you mon ami."

Matthew just smiled happily and nodded his head. "What can I do for you eh?" He said in the same soft voice he used earlier.

Francis was about to explain the meaning of his visit when he saw Gilbert's irritated expression. He really should have said something or stopped him right there, but just like trying to capture the wind, it was impossible to contain Gilbert.

"Vhat the hell is wrong vith you? Speak louder I can't hear you!" Gilbert ordered.

Matthew paled and sunk into his over sized coat. "Oh uh I'm sorry." He said in the same soft voice.

"Louder!" Gilbert ordered.

"Like this?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Louder you dummkopf!" He shouted.

"I-I don't think I can get much louder than-." He started off saying almost to a speaking voice level till a small cheep went off somewhere in his coat.

All three of them paused as a small yellow bird popped its small body out of Matthew's coat pocket and flew over to land on Gilbert's head. Francis covered his mouth to keep the laughter at bay as Gilbert blinked in stunned silence before reaching up and grabbing the small bird to hold in his hands. The little yellow puff hopped around in his hands for a moment before fluttering around his head and landing in the mess of silver spikes Gilbert called hair.

"This-" Gilbert began saying softly.

Francis was getting prepared to save the small bird when Gilbert began laughing in joy.

"This is AWESOME!" He cheered. "I vill keep him, und he shall be named…Gilbird!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Gilbird? All you did was change two letters in your own name mon ami."

"Ja! This awesome bird has to have an awesome name und who is more awesome than me? Kessesesese!" Gilbert grinned.

Francis just shook his head. "Shouldn't you ask before you just take Mathieu's bird?"

Gilbert gave him a weird look. "Vhen have I ever asked for anything?"

Francis frowned at him.

"I'm not giving him back." He said stubbornly. "He has chosen the awesome me as his perch." He grinned trying to look up at the bird on his head to no avail.

"U-um its fine, I just recently found the little guy and didn't have the heart to leave him to die. So if Gilbert wants him, he can have him." Matthew replied softly.

Francis saw Gilbert nearly jump, obviously forgetting about their blonde curly headed companion.

"You, vhat's your name again?" He questioned.

"Matthew." He replied timidly.

Gilbert grinned. "From now on you vill be known as Birdie, und because you have given me the awesome one known as Gilbird I vill accept your soft vhimpy voice for now." He said wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "So Birdie I need a crew." Gilbert ordered walking off to a tavern with him.

Francis just smiled shaking his head as he followed after them. Gilbert sat them down in the corner while Francis went to go grab the drinks from the drunken barmaid. Once he returned Francis could see how visibly pale Matthew was.

"W-we're going to be chasing who?" He asked timidly.

"Antonio." Gilbert repeated in irritation. "Don't make me repeat myself Birdie."

"B-but-."

"Mathieu, it's for ma petit soeur." Francis pleaded.

Matthew took a tentative drink of his rum before sighing. "Ok, I might know a few people who'll go on that venture." He mumbled.

"Ja! That's the spirit Birdie, glad to know you're on board with mien awesome plan." Gilbert grinned.

Mattew blinked for a moment. "Wait, I'm not-."

Francis grinned seeing Gilbert work his charm on the younger boy.

"Birdie, you're going to like sailing, I'll even make you my first mate." Gilbert interjected.

"B-but." He stuttered.

Gilbert got an angry glint in his eye that stopped any and all protest from Matthew.

He finally sighed in defeat. "Aye Captain, I'll go find you a crew now then eh." He said forcing a smile on his face.

Gilbert smirked in victory. "Glad to see you see it my vay."

**~Hetalia~**

The next day while Gilbert and Francis were sleeping off their hangovers Matthew worked on getting the crew and supplies together. Matthew couldn't remember the last time he actually thought about stepping on to a ship. If only Alfred were here to see him now. Matthew smiled softly he imagined his overly excitable brother jumping around and tackling him in a bear hug and dragging him into one of his adventures. Matthew just wished he could see him again. Alfred got on a pirate ship that went by the name of the Bloody Rose when Alfred was five and Matthew was six. At first Matthew was apprehensive about his little brother sailing with pirates, but the older kid whose face was fuzzy in his mind promised to take good care of his little brother. Matthew trusted that man, but it didn't stop Matthew from looking and asking around to get word about what the Bloody Rose had been doing or when they were heading into port. Matthew was given the grand gift of no presence. He was about ready to sneak on to a ship and go find his brother who was the only one who ever noticed him, when he ran in to Francis.

Francis saved him from the loneliness that was threatening to suffocate him. For a short while in his life he felt happy then the fire broke out and Matthew had to go into hiding. He found an old building that was threatening to collapse that was filled with books. It was around that time that the Bloody Rose never made trips to Tortuga again, and word from Alfred and Francis never came. Matthew supposed that now was the time to get back out in the world again and try to find his brother.

"Birdie, you're avake? How's the crew coming along?" Gilbert asked staggering with Francis over to the docks.

Matthew jumped out of his daydreaming and stood straight and at attention for his Captain. "G-good Captain, this is the crew I found and awaiting your approval." He said in a soft voice.

Gilbert grinned and rubbed Matthew's curly blonde head, before placing his hat back on his head. Gilbird danced out of the way and nestled his way in the brim of Gilbert's hat.

"Wunderbar." Gilbert commented looking them over.

Francis looked them over with a critical eye as well before looking back at Matthew. "Zis was ze best you could find?" He whispered.

Matthew gave him an uneasy smile. "The rest ran in terror when they heard they were going to serve under Captain Gilbert."

"They vill vork just fine." Gilbert grinned. "You vhat's your name?"

"Heracles." The tall boy yawned.

"Do you have the fortitude to sail under a pirate?" Gilbert questioned.

He shrugged. "Just as long as I'm allowed to nap."

Gilbert's eye twitched. "They need to shape up a bit, but they vill vork for now."

"Und vhat's in it for us?" A distinct feminine voice sounded off.

Matthew wasn't surprised. The woman who was the first volunteer he had seen fight off five different men at the same time and he deemed her more qualified to fight in Gilbert's crew than anyone else. However Gilbert seemed to pale as he moved over to the last pirate in line and remove her olive green hat. He gave a smirk as his crimson eyes lit up in recognition.

"Vell if it isn't Elizaveta the harpy." Gilbert teased.

Her jade eyes locked with his before she reared back and smacked the captain across the face. Matthew froze not sure what to do till Elizaveta smacked him again with the back side of her hand causing him to fall back into the open arms of Francis.

"Ouch! You hurt mien awesome face." Gilbert grumbled standing back up.

"Let me guess you didn't deserve that mon ami?" Francis asked with a smirk.

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm just glad it vasn't her damn frying pan again."

Elizaveta nodded her head. "He stole my boat." She snapped.

Gilbert shrugged. "Really? Can ve even call that pathetic excuse of a dingy a boat?"

Elizaveta's eye twitched as she pulled out her frying pan. "Do not make me use this Gilbert!"

"Besides." Gilbert started explaining while pushing Francis out in front of him. "I didn't _steal_-."

"Gilbert Beildschmidt if you give me your bull shit on how you 'borrowed vithout permission' I vill shove this frying pan up your ass so hard-!"

"Elizaveta, zere are innocent ears 'ere." Francis snapped covering Matthew's ears.

She calmed down slightly as she glared at Gilbert. "You vill pay for a new ship Gilbert so help me-."

"Ja, I know pain vill be inflicted upon me by your deadly frying pan. I vill get you a new one."

She leaned in grabbing him by the collar and dragged him over Francis shoulder. "Trust me, you vill." She grinned.

Gilbert laughed nervously refusing to make eye contact with her now. "A better one." He said looking over at Francis for help.

"Oui zat one." Francis said pointing at the Interceptor.

"That one!" Gilbert said in protest pulling away from the two of them.

"Gilbert what use is it going to be once you get ze Siren back?" Francis asked him slightly exasperated.

With a tight smile he turned back to Elizaveta who had a smug smirk. "Ja that one, vhat say you?"

"I vill take it dearest Captain." Elizaveta said sickingly sweet as she gave him a punch on the arm and led the rest of the crew to the ship.

"Birdie." Gilbert growled lowly.

Matthew yelped and hid behind Francis as Gilbert's carefully constructed glare landed on him. "Vhy vould you bring her of all people? I don't mind a fraulien or two on mien ship, but vhy of all the frauliens in the vorld do you bring her?" He asked grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Uh um maple. Sorry Captain, but when I asked around to get one last member she seemed more than qualified and, and I just thought that, uh maybe she, she would be uh a good-."

"Stop Birdie, just stop." Gilbert sighed releasing him and rubbing his eyes. "She is far more than qualified und she'll be a good addition to the crew. Come along ve vouldn't vant to keep Toni vaiting." He waved off walking away stiffly.

Matthew was a little more than confused. He was sure Gilbert was going to beat him for his incompetence, but instead he just let it slide. Also what was so important about the Siren that Gilbert had to get it back? He knew that they were going after Antonio, because of Francis little sister, but he wasn't so sure if that was Gilbert's motivation.

"Come on Mathieu, or Gilbert will leave us." Francis teased.

Matthew thought about for a moment before he spoke again. "Um uh Francis, if it's not too um bold to ask, why is Gilbert going after the Siren? And what relationship does he and Elizaveta have? I'm so confused about a lot of this."

Francis nodded. "Remind me when we get on ze ship and everything calms down to tell you ze story."

Matthew scrunched his eye brows up in confusion. "When what calms down?" He asked getting in the dingy with Francis and Gilbert.

"Ze storm zat's coming mon ami." Francis responded flippantly.

Matthew looked at the clear sunshine skies and saw nothing. He looked to Gilbert who looked just as confused before he sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand how you do that." Gilbert muttered.

Matthew looked back at Francis. "What? I don't get it how are you-?"

"It's all in ze scent mon ami. Trust me I know what I'm talking about." Francis waved off.

Matthew shook his head, what was he getting himself into.

* * *

**:D**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok fans, I have some sad news. I'm going to be going back to school tomorrow and therefore won't have as much free time as I want to, to work on this story. So expect updates every one to two weeks at the latest. **

**Also because I had a Canadian starting fighting words with me ;) I'm pleased to announce that my awesome friends from Singapore have beaten out the Canadian's. Vancouver Olympics that Canadia~ :). I'm just kidding I love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

A low ranked solider ducked as a well aimed tea pot crashed right where his head would have been had he had not moved in time. Seeing no more need to be motivated he scurried from the Commodores quarters as the infuriated blonde yelled at his retreating back.

"And don't come back until the job is done, you damn wanker!" Arthur growled.

Vladimir stood off to the side waiting for his leader to calm down after his little fit he had just thrown. Arthur continued to pace around his desk as he eyed the map then look at his graph of things that need to get done. They were slowly, but steadily making progress on the town, but the incompetence of his men was about to drive him to drinking. In fact a pint of ale didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"Commodore." Vladimir spoke up cautiously approaching Arthur.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked in a clipped voice as he looked at the map once more.

"I realize your injures are healing at a remarkable rate, but perhaps you should take it easy before your blood pressure rises anymore." Vladimir suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm quite alright Vlad." He waved off.

Quoting Arthur's late mother 'It never hurt anyone to know a healing spell or two', which is what he had been doing these past few days when he wasn't busying himself with the reconstruction of the town.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "You and I both know you vouldn't be in this much of a mustra if you didn't lose your ship."

"Go get a ship of your very own, Vladimir, then have it snatched by the very man you despise. Come get me then and let me see how you handle it." Arthur ranted. "Besides the bloody ship is only part of my problems, I swear if one more man comes in here asking what to do with a burnt piece of wood I'm going to hang him." He growled.

Vladimir attempted to suppress his smirk as Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Vell Commodore on the bright side it's already mid-day."

"Imagine my excitement." Arthur replied with the same sardonic voice he used earlier.

Another solider walked in a question on his lips when Arthur pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the soldier's head. The soldier stopped in his tracks and froze at the sight of the barrel and sinister acid green eyes trained on him.

"If it is about the bloody wood, tell your chums that if one more of you can't exercise common sense I will shoot your head off." He growled irritation consuming his voice.

The poor soldier looked like he was about to piss himself as he ran out of the office without another word. Arthur set his pistol down and looked over at his amused second in command. His eyebrow twitched forcing him to cover his left eye so as not to appear completely mad.

"Another smirk out of you lad and you will meet the same fate." Arthur commented to Vladimir.

He became mostly emotionless, but the fire of laughter burning in his crimson eyes could not be extinguished. "Aye Commodore." He answered.

A knock on the Commodore's door had Arthur wanting to bang his head against the wall. Oh please God let this be good. He practically begged in his mind.

"Permission to enter the armory?"

Arthur immediately stood straight and at attention upon recognizing the voice. "My office is always opened to you Governor."

A man no taller than Arthur walked in with shoulder length blonde hair and sharp intelligent green eyes that rivaled Arthur's. The Governor was a rather young man, for government standards, however he was the most capable man Arthur had ever met, with an astonishing military record that beat Arthur's by a wide margin. At his side was his little sister who was barely an inch smaller than Monica, with short wheat like hair that looked very similar to her brothers, with a violet ribbon tied into a bow in her hair. She was the most innocent young lady Arthur had ever had the pleasure of meeting. With a kind smile and wide aqua eyes she bowed her head to him and Vladimir in a way of greeting.

Arthur contained his knowing smile as he saw his second in command bowed generously and offer her a warm smile before quickly covering it feeling his enlarged canines poke out of his mouth. She either didn't notice or didn't care as she beamed at him with her warmth. Seizing the opportunity Arthur turned to the Governor.

"What can I help you with Governor Zwingli?" Arthur asked politely.

The Governor walked over and studied Arthur's map for a moment before looking over his charts and looked back at him.

"I had a meeting vith Lord Edelstein before he left this veek. I vas in agreement with his plans, till Erika informed me about a rumor floating around town." He started off motioning to his younger sister. "Vhy vas I not informed about one of our military ships being taken?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "My apologies Governor Zwingli, I've become a little side tracked."

The Governor nodded in understanding. "Roderich, told me about Monica being taken." He stated.

Arthur became silent knowing how this was looking for him. "Sir, I promise Monica's capture isn't clouding my judgment in any-."

Governor Zwingli held his hand up to silence any and all excuses coming from Arthur as he slowly felt all hope at getting Monica and his ship back slowly disappear. The Governor was going to send someone else on his venture, or deny it all together. He was going to lose her and Francis.

"Enough Arthur, I have something that needs to be said." The Governor said firmly. "I do not like the idea of one of my military ships being taken by a pirate." He growled.

Arthur nodded already predicting the punishments that would soon follow.

"Which is vhy I vill be taking over the rebuilding of Port Royal, vhile you bring my ship back vith a small number of men ve can spare." He finished.

Arthur paused and looked up at the Governor. He could almost see a ghost of a smile on the Governor's face as a new found hope and excitement brought back a light to Arthur's eyes.

"If you are able to save Monica and Francis from the pirates then do so. Do I make myself clear Commodore?" The Governor asked.

Arthur grinned broadly before nodding his head. "Crystal, sir." He replied.

"Very vell, I expect you gone by tomorrow morning at the latest." Governor Zwingli stated offering his arm back to Erika who took it graciously.

"I'll work on preparations right now." Arthur promised.

The Governor nodded to him making his way out as Erika gave a small blushing wave to Vladimir who smiled again forgetting about his canine's that he tried so hard to conceal. After they exited Arthur began barking orders to Vladimir who was still standing in the same spot dopy grin on his face making Arthur snort.

Vladimir's attention was finally grasped before he covered his teeth and became cool and at tentative once again.

"Get your bloody head out of the clouds lad. We have a ship to get back." He grinned.

Vladimir nodded his head. "Aye sir."

**~Hetalia~**

Francis stood beside Gilbert shivering in his soaked clothing as Gilbert tried guiding the ship to Isle de Meruta. He had been right about the storm as everyone worked to clean the ship and dry themselves off. However the storm had managed to throw them off coarse a bit, and Gilbert was about to make it worse if he didn't move the wheel a few clicks.

" 'Ere." Francis said moving the wheel when Gilbert smacked his hand.

"Nein I'm the Captain I can do it." Gilbert growled keeping his original position for a moment before doing what Francis suggested.

"You over corrected, it needs to be going a little more left mon ami." Francis stated.

"You know vhat, I don't need you silly backseat driving. Go do something useful like helping Birdie swab the deck or something." Gilbert snapped.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Pardon, I'm only a navigator." He replied sarcastically.

"This is mien ship und I'm the awesome Captain who has been to Isle de Meruta. It is my awesome navigating ve vill follow." Gilbert snapped. Gilbird chirped and hopped on his head. "See the awesome one, known as Gilbird agrees now get avay from me." He shooed.

Francis snorted and walked away feeling the ship shift a fraction to the left putting it back on course. He subtly gave Gilbert a thumbs up before making his way over to Mathieu. The curly blonde headed lad was busy at work swabbing the deck while everyone seemingly ignored him. Francis picked up a mop and started helping him.

"You don't have to do that Francis, I'm almost done." The soft voice commented.

Francis smirked. "Oui and we'll be done in 'alf ze time if I give you a 'elping 'and."

Mathieu gave a small sheepish smile as he continued working.

Francis sighed as a smile spread on his face. "It feels just like yesterday I was sailing and performing menial tasks such as zese."

Mathieu smiled with him before a question softly escaped his lips. "Um Francis, if it's not a bother, could you tell me why um Gilbert is trying to get Antonio's ship, because this is a rather nice ship."

Francis chuckled then remembered Arthur's face as they were sailing away in this ship. "Well for one thing zis isn't Gilbert's ship, and for another thing ze Siren is and always will be Gilbert's ship."

Mathieu looked up at him confused when Francis motioned to the nearby barrels to sit upon. Mathieu followed him and waited patiently for Francis to speak again. Francis sighed for a moment, thinking about the tale he had heard from his dear friend just yesterday with a heavy heart. How could all of this happen? Francis shook his head then looked back at Mathieu.

"I'm only going to tell you zis because I feel partly responsible for getting you in zis mess mon ami." He stated.

Mathieu nodded in understanding giving Francis his undivided attention.

Francis bit his bottom lip for a moment before looking over at Gilbert who was too focused on his compass to see he and Mathieu were slacking off. "Well you do know zat Gilbert used to be ze Captain of ze Siren?"

Mathieu blinked in astonishment. "So this voyage isn't just about getting your sister back like I had been informed?"

Francis gave him a guilty smile and patted Mathieu's back. "Non, my apologies mon ami." He muttered.

Mathieu shook his head. "It's fine, so how did Antonio get a hold of the ship then?" He prompted.

Francis's eyes tightened before he ran a hand through his hair. "Zere was a mutiny." He looked at Mathieu waiting to see if he was going to ask a question only to see his patient wide deep blue eyes waiting for Francis to continue with the story. "After ze fire in Tortuga I took myself and Monica to Port Royal so we could live a better life. Gilbert wanted ze crew to travel to all of our meeting places in 'opes of finding me. After a few weeks of zis Antonio and Gilbert began to bicker amongst zemselves. Antonio wanted to go in search of treasure, Gilbert wanted to restock and go looking for me again. Antonio began talking to and convincing ze crew zat zey should take ze ship for zemselves since zier Captain 'ad lost ze aptitude to lead zem."

"What made them think that Antonio would be a better Captain then? If all three of you were such close friends wouldn't he be just as emotionally compromised as Gilbert?" Mathieu interrupted.

Francis blinked at him surprised that he actually interrupted him in the middle of a story. Mathieu blushed in realization of his error and sunk into his over sized coat. "Sorry." He said softly.

Francis smirked and ruffled his hair. "Curiosity isn't a sin Mathieu." He teased. "But you did bring up a point I should address. Antonio before 'e became one of Gilbert's subordinates was once ze Captain of a grand ship called ze Espana Executioner. 'E was even building 'is own armada when zey came into contact with ze Bloody Rose and a man who was known as a pirate among pirates took zem all out one by one."

Mathieu eyes lit up in recognition. "The Bloody Rose? Who was the man? Was it Alfred Jones?"

Francis was amazed to see Mathieu's normally soft voice grow to a normal speaking tone. "Uh non. It was something Kirkland, I've never met ze man in person, but everyone 'as 'eard tales of 'is incredible feats."

"Oh." Mathieu said becoming quiet again. "I'm sorry I interrupted again I promise I'll wait till you're done with the story this time." He apologized.

Francis snickered at how cute Mathieu was before thinking back to the story. "Right well as I was saying zat's why 'e was appointed Captain by ze crew. So zat night zey marooned Gilbert on a spit of land zat 'ad nothing of use on it. Now when a man is marooned 'e is given a pistol with a single shot. It wouldn't do 'im much good except on ze third day of being stranded on the island it started to look very accommodating. However Gilbert was far too fond of himself to allow zose thoughts to cross 'is mind. So 'e went out into ze shallows and waited while several sea turtles came up into 'is presence and lassoed zem together to make a raft and escaped." Francis finished seeing Mathieu's confused expression. "Now you may ask your questions mon petit Mathieu."

"Sea Turtles?" Mathieu repeated.

"Oui, I didn't believe it either. In fact I'm still suspicious about 'is tale." Francis answered.

"Well it's just that…well what did he use for rope?" Mathieu finally asked.

Francis held up a finger like he was about to answer till he realized he didn't even know the answer to it himself. Someone cleared their throat behind them causing Mathieu to freeze on the spot and Francis to turn seeing Gilbert's slightly irritated expression.

"Hair, from mien awesome back." Gilbert stated after a moment. "Now if the two of you are done gossiping like a bunch of vomen, I thought you vould like to know that ve are almost there."

Francis jumped up in excitement. "What is ze plan mon ami?" He asked Gilbert.

"I'm not telling you." He stated as he started walking back to the Captain's quarters. "Do you think your Commodore friend has beer back here?" He asked.

Francis frowned. "'E might 'ave a bottle of Ale, but zat is not ze point. Why won't you inform me of ze plan?" He continued to pester as they walked into the Captain's quarters and Gilbert made his way to the messy desk cluttered with paper that he ignored as he opened up the drawers.

"Ah ha, a bottle of rum, not beer, but it vill do." Gilbert grinned. "Care to share a bottle vith me?" He asked making himself at home as he sat in Arthur's chair.

Francis frowned sitting on the edge of the desk and took a swig out of the open bottle Gilbert was offering. "Answer me mon ami."

Gilbert sighed taking the bottle from Francis and taking a swig for himself. "Because anytime I tell you a plan, und you get a little bit stressed out because I play I little bit too close to the chess for your liking, you freak out und ruin everything vhen I had everything else vorking properly. Do you have any idea how many of mien awesome plans you ruined?"

Francis didn't deny what his friend was saying as he took another swig from the bottle. This was really good how long had Arthur been hiding this from him? Francis turned his pout back at Gilbert however still highly irritated that he wasn't going to be informed.

"Regardless you don't know if I'm going to stress out, and I'll promise you I won't ruin your awesome plans again." Francis stated.

Gilbert busted up laughing before taking another swig and calming himself down to a few chuckles. "Kessesesesese, don't lie to me, you vill stress out."

Francis eyes narrowed as he took the bottle away from him. "Oh really and what makes you think zat?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Because your sister is the one involved. The moment Antonio threatens her vith his veird axe thing you're going to become hysterical like a little girl und give him vhat he vants. Are you going to drink that or can I get another swig of it? Who knew that a military officer vould have something this good?"

Francis pursed his lips together before chugging the rest of the contents and tossing it to Gilbert once again. "Oops." He replied in irritation.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Real mature."

"I don't think you are one to be lecturing me on maturity."

Gilbert grinned. "Nein that vouldn't be awesome, however vhen you have a Vatti like mine you tend to recognize it."

"Just give no regards to it." Francis responded.

"Ja." Gilbert said getting up. "If my timing is right then ve should be there in half an hour. All I vill tell you is to steal your nerves. You never know vhat Antonio might have done to her, und for the sake of the plan I need you to be strong." He said walking around the table and placing a hand on Francis's shoulder. "Besides-" He smirked. "you don't vant the fraulien to think you are some vhimpy tailor do you." He teased walking away.

Francis sighed and slumped against the desk. Gilbert had made some good points, but at the same time he wanted to make sure Monica was going to be safe. Francis needed to make a plan, because even though he trusted Gilbert with his life, he had a sinking suspicion that Gilbert was going to play this out to where he did get the Siren first, and make sure Monica will be safe second.

"I need another bottle of rum." Francis sighed making his way out to the Captain's quarters.

* * *

**(Really hoping you guys knew I was just joking around with my Canadian reviewer :))**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! I hope everyone's years are starting off fantastically! :) I just had a really good day today and I wish everyone the best as well. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Monica was sitting at the small dining table where she shared her meals with Antonio, well he played on the guitar, she ate. He hadn't entered the room for a while which either meant they were docking or he was seeking entertainment again. The last time he sought to entertain himself he tried to get a reaction out of her by reading to her Francis's letter. The only thing he received from her was a bored stare. Monica flicked at a chipped piece of wood on the table before sighing.

Normally Sadiq would bring her meal. He was always on time, so today had to be someone else because her internal clock told her whoever it was, was late by five minutes. A knock on the door signaled someone was about to enter. Antonio never knocked, and Sadiq would open the door as loud as he possibly could in hopes of making her jump. Monica cocked her head to the side slightly curious as she waited to see what would happen.

"What are you-a knocking for? Get in there and hand her, her-a meal already." A rough voice that could only be Lovino's complained loudly.

"Well I don't-a want to be-a rude. Besides Antonio said to be-a nice too-a her." The small voice of Feliciano replied.

Well that explained everything. Monica thought in slight irritation, however she was grateful that it was someone else for a change.

"Who-a cares what that damn bastard says anyways? Just get-a in there dumbass." He growled.

"But-but-but."

Monica sighed getting up and opening the door to the Captain's quarters to allow them entry. They both stopped fighting before Feliciano gave her a big grin skipping into the room.

"Caio bella, I brought you-a pasta!" He said setting it down in her spot to eat.

Monica didn't think that his child-like innocence was fake, but one could never be too careful around pirates. In fact if their Captain was anything to go by, it was the innocent looking ones that were the most ruthless, but she couldn't help seeing the difference in Feliciano's innocence, and Antonio's false face of mercy. Careful not to get to close to them she sat in her spot and waited for them to leave. They didn't however as Feliciano stared at her with a big dopy grin on his face.

"I made it myself." Feliciano continued. "I haven't made-a pasta in a long time."

Monica stared at him confused. As if reading her mind Lovino rolled his eyes as he huffed and plopped down on Antonio's bed.

"We were-a told to wait here with you till you-a finish eating ragazza." Lovino stated looking up at the ceiling.

Monica's lips pursed. "Why?" She asked.

"Oh I-a know the answer to that-a one!" Feliciano said raising his hand. "He's-a getting a boat ready so we can all go inside the cave!"

"Dumbass!" Lovino shouted pulling off his boot and throwing it at the back of Feliciano's head. "We're not-a supposed to tell her anything!" He glared at Feliciano. "Now-a toss me back my boot."

"But you're just going to-a hit me again." Feliciano complained.

"Then quit being such a dumbass all the time."

"I don't-a mean too."

"Will you just-a shut up! You're making me get-a headache."

"Ahhh, bella ragazza save me." Feliciano finally cried hiding behind Monica's chair.

Without even meaning to Monica let out a small chuckle lighting her features once again. It was quiet for a moment before Feliciano glomped her into a tight hug causing her to stiffen in fear for a moment.

"You finally-a smiled! Vee~" Feliciano cheered.

Monica gave him an odd look before sighing. "You know I can't eat unless I 'ave use of my arms."

"Oh yeah! It's a pasta, you're-a going to like it. I just know it!" He cheered taking his seat across from her yet again.

Monica looked down at the limp noodles that had thick red sauce covering it and freshly grated cheese on top. It smelt stupendous as she picked up a fork and started twirling it around in the pasta to get a good bite of it. For lack of a conversation before she took a bite she looked back at Feliciano.

"What makes you so sure zat I will like it?" She asked taking a bite and nearly moaning in happiness as the bold flavors attacked her taste buds.

"Well this was-a Francis's favorite dish when he was still here." Feliciano answered.

Monica paused in her next bite taking her napkin and wiping her face clean of any lingering sauce. "You were on zis ship at ze same time as Francis?" She asked.

"Si, we knew the damn cheese eater, better than-a most." Lovino answered.

"When I became the cook, he-a taught me how to-a make different food than just-a pasta." Feliciano grinned.

Monica took another bite of her food before commenting again. "I don't ever remember seeing you two." Monica commented.

They couldn't be much older than her, she deduced, maybe early twenties at the latest.

Lovino shrugged. "That's-a because Antonio is a damn bastard and never let us off-a the ship. Also everyone kept-a mistaking dumbass over there for a little girl."

"It wasn't-a my fault!" Feliciano whined. "I tried to-a be manly, I followed Francis's advise and everything!"

"That's-a where you went-a wrong." Lovino sighed.

Monica couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face at that. "Well you were right, I do like zis dish very much." She said causing Feliciano to beam at her.

"Oh I just realized we-a never introduced ourselves! I'm-a Feliciano, and that's-a my older brother Lovino, isn't he cool?!" He grinned.

Monica chuckled, she was starting to take a liking to Feliciano, and she wasn't sure if she should be more wary about that, or ignore it completely.

"I'm Monica, it's a pleasure to meet you two." She answered formally before a thought hit her. "Older brother? I thought you two were twins." She questioned looking between the two of them.

"I'm-a two years older." Lovino responded.

"Oh, Pardon." Monica responded.

"It's-a ok, everyone gets-a confused about that." Feliciano waved off. "Go ahead and eat Monica, it won't be-a long till the Captain has everything-a ready." He grinned.

She nodded and continued eating while Lovino and Feliciano continued their mindless banter. As they were talking Monica couldn't help but notice how different they truly were. Not that it surprised her too much, however she found what was odd was when they addressed Antonio. Feliciano would address him properly like Antonio was one to be respected and feared at the same time. Lovino treated the Captain more like a pest than a person of high rank. It just seemed odd to her, especially if history were any example, Antonio didn't tolerate anyone demeaning his position as Captain.

Monica finished her meal and cleaned herself up and began chatting with Feliciano once again when the door opened revealing the Captain in his blood red coat. Monica froze mid laughter turning her gaze back to the Captain who gave her a smile back that made her expression turn back to a blank stoic face that she was used to showing around him.

"Good to see you're enjoying yourself chica." Antonio grinned before taking notice of Lovino lounging around on his bed. "Lovino, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm laying down what does it look like dumbass." He responded.

Monica nearly flinched hearing him strike that tone in front of Antonio. Images of when he taught her the lesson of belief came to mind as her hand started shaking. She hid it beneath the table watching as Antonio's smile cracked in the same manner it did last time.

"Did I say you were allowed to do that?" He questioned.

Lovino shrugged. "It wasn't like you were-a using it." He huffed.

He was going to die. Granted he wouldn't be dead for very long, but judging from the last time Monica was forced to use Antonio's battle axe on him, they could still feel pain. She didn't want to witness that again. Her mouth started to go dry as she began holding her breath to keep steady. She was expecting something to happen when Antonio broke into a teasing pout and dog piled on to him pinning him to the bed in a brotherly embrace.

"You damn tomato eating bastard get-a off of-a me!" He growled.

"But Lovino, I don't ever get to do this with you anymore." Antonio complained.

"That's not-a my problem, now get-a off of-a me!" He shouted finally kneeing Antonio in the gut and forcing him off the bed with a loud thump.

"O-o-ouch." Antonio groaned rolling over onto his back.

Lovino finally sat up, and Monica was sure she saw something akin to amusement shine through his eyes as he kept a scowl on his face. "Now come on you lazy bastard, quit-a slacking off all the time. Feliciano does more than-a you." He continued to berate as his kicked him in the side.

"Uhga that hurt's Lovino." Antonio complained getting back up to his feet.

Even as he said that Monica could see it was a lie. For one thing he didn't favor his other side like an injured person would, and for another he grinned secretly as his back faced Lovino. Their interactions were almost brotherly, but Monica wasn't going to believe for a moment that Antonio was a good guy. Deep in contemplation of how she should analyze the situation she felt someone touch her shoulder almost making her jump. Her head shot to the side seeing Feliciano's concerned gaze.

"Monica, are you-a ok?" He asked sweetly.

He seemed genuinely worried about her, and the act brought out a genuine response as she finally breathed after that long moment and nodded her head at him giving a small smile. He grinned broadly at her with such warmth she couldn't help, but feel more relaxed then what she was moments ago.

"So chica, are you ready to go?" Antonio asked merciful smile on his face as he offered her a hand to get out of the chair with.

Monica's gaze went flat as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Am I given a choice?" She questioned.

Antonio chuckled. "You're always given a choice chica. One choice is either come with me willingly the other is come with me kicking and screaming. Either way it works out just fine for me." He grinned with a warning look.

"So I see." She replied dryly ignoring his hand and standing up for herself.

Antonio's smile turned into a smirk as he still kept his hands out. "Lo siento chica, but I'm going to have to bind your hands together. Carlos and Sadiq informed me that you have a nasty habit of landing pretty powerful hits." He chuckled.

Monica rolled her eyes at that. Where was she to go once she did land a hit on them? The only land that she could see out the Captain's window was the cave. Binding her wasn't going to do anyone any good other than make her extra baggage to carry around. It was ridiculous to say the least. Even as she was thinking it she slowly brought her shaking wrists up to his hand refusing to make eye contact with his curious, but smug deep green eyes. She was not going to give him the satisfaction that he had frightened her.

"Lovino, Feliciano, you two may leave us now." Antonio ordered.

"Just don't keep us-a waiting for too long bastard." Lovino waved off.

"Alright, ciao bella, see you soon." Feliciano grinned skipping behind his older brother.

Monica felt Antonio's grip tighten on her wrists as he began binding her with a long piece of cloth. In the middle of tying the cloth into an elaborate knot Antonio sighed.

"Are you scared of me chica?" He asked.

The question seemed to come out of nowhere as her blue eyes locked with his green ones.

"Non." She answered.

Antonio frowned as he reached his hand up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Do not lie to me chica. You're trembling." He stated.

Monica locked her jaw as she held a level stare with him. "I'm puzzled by you." She finally stated.

Antonio raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue as he finished tying the knot.

"You don't do as what I would expect. After ze incident with ze axe, and when you 'ad Sadiq shot when 'e brought me 'ere injured. I expected you to 'urt Lovino, and zat's what frightened me. I was scared I was going to 'ave to witness another person die." She said softly. "'Owever you did ze exact opposite, and now I'm more curious about you zan frightened. So no, I'm not afraid of you Antonio." She finished.

Antonio's grin broadened as he snorted and looked off into the distance for a moment. "Si, well that makes me feel a little better I guess. I'm not a bad person chica, life just decided not to be kind to me." He sighed. "As for Lovino, he's special. I practically raised the kid. He was with me when my first fleet of ships went down." He stated leaning against the table.

Monica gave him a confused look as she followed suit leaning on the table as well next to him. "You 'ad a ship before joining Gilbert's crew?"

Antonio busted up laughing before shaking his head. "No, I had a whole armada before joining Gilbert's crew. It was fantastico." He sighed dreamily before his expression turned dark. "But as lady fate would have it, to other pirates I was growing much too powerful. So after I finally got Lovino to bed a well known pirate ship decided to come and attack us. I managed to get Lovino and myself to safety, but I'm not sure about the others. I'd like to think they're ok, but there's no telling." He sighed looking haunted as he slowly relived his past.

"What ship was able to take out an entire fleet of ships?" Monica asked curiously.

Antonio's jaw tightened as he glared at the wall. "The Bloody Rose, and to make it more embarrassing it wasn't just a ship, it was one man who was able to do it. I never fought a more irritating man in my entire life."

"Who was it?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't speak his name, because it brings me bad omens. However I will never forget him." He growled lowly before turning his gaze back to Monica and brightening instantly. "So are you ready to go chica?" He asked forcing a smile on his face.

"Oui." She stated with a sigh allowing him to take her by the arm and guide her out on to the deck.

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boom! Just knocked out another one. Queue awesome background theme music ;)**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

"Gilbert." Someone called for him.

Gilbert nearly groaned as he turned to see Elizaveta walking up to him with an irritated expression on her face that already told him this was about to be the longest half hour ride of his life.

"Vhat is it?" Gilbert asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know vhat this is about." She said with narrowed eyes.

Gilbert gave her a confused look before arching an eyebrow at her. "Is this still about the dingy?" He questioned.

Her eye twitched making Gilbert smirk.

"I vould not come all this vay just to yell at you about a boat." She snapped.

"I vould hope not, that vould be a ridiculous excuse considering it vasn't even fit enough to get me to Port Royal vithout it sinking." He replied off handedly, then winced realizing his mistake.

"You sunk my ship!" She nearly screeched.

He gave her a nervous smile. "Vhat I'm making it up to you aren't I? Look at this ship." He said trying to distract her.

She growled before smacking him upside the head causing Gilbird to flutter around his head before nestling back into the blue pirate hat. "Yes just vhat every girl vants, a stolen military ship." She remarked before shaking her head. "You're getting me off topic." She snapped her jade eyes glaring him down.

Gilbert sighed before crossing his arms and submitting to hearing what the stupid girl wanted. He watched as her eyes waivered from irritation to pity to irritation again till she finally calmed herself down long enough to talk in a normal voice.

"I've come to bring you back." She stated.

Gilbert snorted and started busting up laughing. "Good one." He grinned. "I knew you vere about to say something stupid, but this just won anything you could have ever said to me."

Elizaveta tightened her fists. "I'm serious Gilbert. Everyone back at Shipwreck Cove is vorried about you. You have to come back vith me."

Gilbert got thrown into another fit of giggles as he held onto Elizaveta's shoulder for support. "It's even funnier a second time."

Having enough of his foolishness Elizaveta grabbed him by his shirt collar and jerked his head around to wear he was eye level with her.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you best listen to me or else I vill chop something off that you as a male deem precious, vith your own sword." She growled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes having heard this same statement once or twice before.

"Vhat is it you have to say Elizaveta?" Gilbert finally sighed.

She paused for a moment her eyes glistening before looking back at him. He narrowed his eyes at that. Elizaveta was never good at hiding her emotions, and he was never good at dealing with crying women, or just women in general. It was worse when they cried though, and Elizaveta never cries.

"We all know that his death is hard to deal vith, but you have to come home at some point Gilbert. You can't keep running from family." She finally said softly.

Gilbert scowled at her. "For your information the reason why I can't go back isn't just because of…him." Gilbert growled not feeling strong enough to say the name. "I can't go home und face Vatti. I-I did something terrible und I can't go home till I fix it." He said locking his jaw and tugging away from her grip. "So you und everyone else just needs to stay out of my business." He snapped.

Elizaveta was shocked for the most part before she shook her head and chased after him as he tried ducking back into the Captain's quarters. Before he could get the door shut however she wedged her frying pan between the door and tore into the room locking it behind her.

"No Gilbert. Ve're done just letting you mope around vithout any vord of vhere you are or vhat you are doing. Do you know how devastated Captain Odalric has been?" She shot at him.

Gilbert's eye twitched as his crimson eyes glared at her. "I know you are not using my Vatti against me like that." He growled.

Elizaveta crossed her arms leaning against the door. "So vhat if I am? Am I perhaps striking a nerve in the pea brain of yours?" She grinned smugly.

Gilbert lock his jaw and was about to start yelling curses, because of the truth in her words, but instead a smirk crawled up his face as he chuckled mischievously. "Since ve're on the subject of Vatti's, vhat did your precious Captain Laszlo, and Onkle Istvan have to say about you leaving Ship Wreck Cove to come after me?"

Gilbert watched her squirm under the pressure of his gaze making his smirk broaden. She had a light blush dusting her cheeks as her jaw locked and eyes narrowed. She broke eye contact with him for a split second letting him know that she was about to lie to him. Figures. Her Onkle Istvan hated Gilbert ever since the whole misunderstanding about Elizaveta being a girl or guy…and the fact he might have groped her unintentionally. Her Vater Laszlo was a decent laid back guy for the most part, but he was so over protective of his child, Gilbert knew there was no way she had gotten his blessing.

"Be careful?" She offered.

Gilbert busted up laughing again sitting cross legged on the Captain's desk causing important looking papers that carried the King's seal to scatter to the floor. "Awe is Vatti's little girl finally taking a trip over to the vild side of life?" He teased.

Her cheeks nearly became red as her eyes flared in anger. "I vill beat you up to an inch of your life you Rohadt szemet!"

Feeling control over the situation slowly return to Gilbert he grinned at her. "Now, now, Elizaveta, no need for such language." He continued to tease.

Irritated beyond believe Elizaveta pulled out her sword and pointed it at him a bright fire of determination burning deep in her jade eyes making them all the more prominent. Gilbert grinned as he hopped off the table and pulled out his sword his crimson eyes brightening at the challenge.

"This is foolish of you to be challenging the awesome me, however I accept." He grinned.

"Is that so?" She grinned. "I seem to remember vinning all of our fights."

"Ancient history, Lizzy." He smirked.

"Then you vouldn't mind making a vager then?" She asked smugly.

"Ja, I vill vin anyvays, because I am awesome." He boasted.

As if to prove his point Gilbird chirped and danced around his head before settling down again.

"Name your stake then." She stated.

He thought about it for a moment before getting a sly grin and looking over at her. She glared at him in warning before a bright smile lit his face. "Vhen I vin, you have to call me from now till the day you die, Captain Gilbert the Awesome."

She snorted. "Fine, but vhen you lose, which you vill, you have to tell me about vhat happened to Ludwig." She stated with cool eyes.

Gilbert froze his smile dropping from his face as he became emotionless. "How did you know." It wasn't a question it was an order.

Elizaveta shrugged. "He follows you around like a puppy. He looks up to you and admires you. So vhy vould he not be here vith you now?" She questioned.

Gilbert scratched the back of his head as his eyes darkened into a dark burgundy color. Elizaveta was surprised to see tears in his eyes as they locked on hers', making him seem more like a beaten puppy than the cocky bastard he was known to be. He sighed finally finding his voice and paused for a moment more before speaking.

"I'm not saying you're going to vin, because you're not…but…just if you manage to hear this story, don't think any less of me." He said with a stronger voice than what he felt he had in him.

Elizaveta had never seen Gilbert look like this. Was that a begging tone in his voice? Gilbert is always so sure of himself, so positive about himself. Hearing that tone was so foreign on him that she didn't recognize it at first, or recognize him for that matter.

"Deal." She answered.

He shook his head and the old Gilbert that she knew shined threw with a new found determination as he grinned readying his sword.

"Come at me." He grinned.

**~Hetalia~**

Francis walked around helping out here and there till he noticed Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Elizaveta for that matter. He looked to see a land mass coming into range, and decided now would be the time to find his Captain. The only place he could imagine Gilbert being is below deck looking for another bottle of rum, or in the Captain's quarters convinced that Arthur had hidden another stash of alcohol somewhere. Francis decided the Captain's quarters were closer and as he tried to open the door, he found that it was locked. Why would someone lock the door? Unless…

Francis leaned against the door his ear pressed up against the wood as he heard hard panting. He blinked then started laughing his nasally perverted laugh that he saved for these occasions. Gilbert had failed to inform him about the romantic love that he had for Elizaveta. Well what kind of friend does that? As punishment Francis supposed that he would just have to listen to their steamy foreplay. Hon hon hon hon.

"G-Gilbert." Elizaveta panted.

"Kessesesesese done already?" He teased in his deep thick German accent.

"Nope, I just thought you needed a break before I did this-!" She proclaimed.

"Ahhh." Gilbert almost screamed. "That's not fair, you know that, that is sensitive." He growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, should I be less rough?" She taunted.

"You call this rough? Kessesese, you don't even know the meaning." He cackled.

Francis started hearing the clinking of metal making his grin widen. This is so good! They even got out Arthur's spare shackles!

"Ahh, Gilbert that hurt." Elizaveta moaned.

"I'm sorry who vas the one who thought she could take on this awesome monstrosity? That's right you, so be prepared to feel the pain." He laughed in a low voice.

There was more panting as the clinking of metal grew rapid till it all paused and all that could be heard was the shallow gasps and intakes of breaths. Francis pressed closer hoping he could hear better as Gilberts chuckling reached him clear as day.

"Shall ve finish this then Lizzy?" Gilbert taunted.

"Fine, ve both know who is going to end up on top by now." She said sounding very sure of herself as she chuckled. "Any last vords, Captain."

"No one likes a bad vinner, Elizaveta." Gilbert grumbled. "Just do it already." He sighed.

Francis blinked. Gilbert was just going to hand over the dominance to Elizaveta just like that? Surely not. Hearing Gilbert like that just brought out something in Francis that he couldn't control as he banged on the door.

"Come on Gilbert! You can win zis, just get back on top and pin her like you did with me…bad example. You got this mon ami!" Francis cheered.

"Francis?" Elizaveta questioned.

At that moment Francis heard a clink of metal and a small thud signaling someone, or something fell to the ground.

"I vin!" Gilbert shouted at the top of his lugs laughing hysterically.

"That's not fair!" Elizaveta complained making Gilbert laugh harder. "Francis distracted me!"

"Ja that's vhy you're supposed to keep your guard up stupid girl." He laughed strutting over to the door and yanking it aside causing Francis to fall over.

Gilbert blinked down at him for a moment before grinning again. "Even Francis bows down at my awesomeness." Gilbert laughed.

Francis snorted then noticed how their clothing was still on and even though they were sweating, they weren't mused up, or covered in love marks. Confused Francis got up and gave Gilbert a weird look.

"Gilbert, what just 'appened in zere?" Francis asked.

This time it was Gilbert's turn to look confused. "Beating the holy hell out of Elizaveta like the awesome me does all the time." He boasted with a cocky smirk.

"One time out of thousands." Elizaveta snapped still rubbing her gut from where he punched her.

"Details." Gilbert waved off. "Vhy? Vhat did you think ve vere doing?" He asked.

Francis sighed in disappointment. "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just looking for you because we're coming up on a land formation.

"Wunderbar!" Gilbert grinned before he turned to leave however he turned to Elizaveta with a smug smirk. "Hey Lizzy, vhat's my name."

She growled at him and crossed her arms a pink tint on her cheeks as she mumbled something.

"Vhat vas that? I couldn't hear you." He pestered.

"Captain Gilbert the Awesome! Now go drown yourself in your stupidity!" She shouted turning around and stomping off.

Francis arched an eyebrow wondering where that came from as he looked over to Gilbert who was cackling and trying his hardest not to fall to the ground before he nudged Francis with his elbow.

"She called me awesome." He laughed.

Francis snorted. "She also told you to go drown in your stupidity."

"Jokes on her, I'm too awesome to have stupidity." He grinned. "Come on Francy Pants let's get your sister back."

Francis nodded as he worked on steeling his heart for what condition Monica may or may not be in. He was so anxious about getting his darling little Monica back in his arms he felt willing to do just about anything to save her. Gilbert's whole idea of if Francis doesn't know the plan he won't freak out was preposterous in itself. How was Francis not supposed to freak out not knowing of the plan that may or may not work depending on how strong Francis's heart was?

Oh Monica please be safe.

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long, but school happened and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Oh well shit happens :)**

**On another note I really dislike those authors that say don't forget to review, or I appreciate reviews...I wish someone would come right out and say 'Hey you there! Yes you, you sexy looking MF. You like this story? Great tell me why! Or you hate this story and just wish you could burn it. Well F*ck you and tell me why?!'**

**But I of course would never, ever say that...Hey do you guys know what you should do though? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Monica shifted uncomfortably as her back remained straight and ridged. Why you might ask? It wasn't because the crew kept making lurid remarks at her, it wasn't because they were so giddy at the fact that they were going to be free of this curse that they were tossing treasure in the air and shooting at anyone or thing. No, it should have been those things, but it wasn't. She had gotten used to that the moment she entered the cold black rocked cave that glittered and shone with the vast amounts of gold and silver they've collected over the years. The real reason for her uncomfortable issues were because of the Captain whose lap she was currently forced to sit upon.

This arrangement started when he realized that Monica climbing down into the boats was going to be an issue by herself. Instead of cutting her restraints like a normal person would, he tossed her over his shoulder causing vast amounts of catcalls to be thrown around as she left with him kicking and screaming. After they had gotten into the cave he still refused to let her walk on her own as he took her over to a golden throne and placed her on his lap claiming 'she was safer close to him'. Well close had several different definitions and she was not happy about his choice in the meaning of the word. Needless to say Monica was feeling flustered as a pink tint lingered on her face.

Antonio was either oblivious to her or really didn't care as one arm sat securely around her waist and the other hand played with the ends of her long hair seemingly fascinated with its golden shine and color. If only Francis could see what kind of a state she was in now. Not that she looked sickly or abused, but she was beginning to see signs of split-ends that he always trimmed away, and she could only imagine what he would be saying about the richly colored scarlet dress she was in. The image of his face almost brought a smile to her face. Almost. The curious hand that was attached to Antonio kept making its way lower on her legs before stopping, or would occasionally wander up her corset. Both indecencies led her to slap his hand away from her.

He gave her an innocent smile before going back to playing with her hair trying to focus on something else. She rolled her eyes huffing as a few strands fell in her eyes. She brushed them away and that's when a sound like a large rock falling to the ground with a thump was sounded. Monica blinked looking over in the general direction. Antonio also froze before tapping Monica on the side to stand so he was able to get up as well.

"Que?" Antonio asked cocking his head to the side.

Sadiq shrugged. "I didn't see it." He stated

Antonio tapped a finger to his chin in thought before nodding his head. "Lovino, Feliciano, watch the chica for a bit. Senors~ let's take a walk." He grinned swinging his battle axe up and over to land on his shoulder. "I'll be right back chica." He winked.

"Oui, because I was so worried you wouldn't be." She replied dryly causing Antonio to chuckle and turn back to her and grab her chin jerking it up.

"You have a sharp tongue chica, and I like that. I think I might just keep you." He said drowning her in his deep green irises.

Her sharp sky blue eyes widened as he then reached down grabbed her hand and kissed the bare pale peach colored knuckles before turning and leaving with his crew. Keep her? What did he mean by that? Surely he wouldn't betray Francis by not keeping his end of the bargain, would he? He already betrayed Gilbert, who's to say he wouldn't do the same to Francis? Also he is a notorious pirate. Monica clinched her jaw in anger. After all of this he was still going to cheat one of his friends. That damn Spanish Bastard! Monica was tempted to chase after him and demand that he explain himself when she felt Lovino tug on her shoulder and lightly push her down on the throne.

"Don't-a worry Monica, I'm sure it was just-a Francis here to come and lift the curse." Feliciano grinned.

"Unless it's a rat." Lovino shrugged sitting on the arm rest of the throne.

Monica arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't think a rat could 'ave made zat big of a noise." Monica stated.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Somebody had a happy childhood." He retorted.

Feliciano continued to talk about eating all the pasta in the world the moment he was free of the curse, which in turn got Lovino excited about it as they continued to converse with one another. Without a sound of warning a loud 'thump' was sounded as Lovino fell and crashed into the mountain of gold they were sitting on. Feliciano screamed and held on to Monica almost to the point of crying as he trembled in her embrace. Monica was also frightened till she caught the subtle scent of roses and was met with bright sky blue eyes that were very much like her own.

"Francis!" Feliciano shrieked eagerly. "I've miss-a you! Wait-a right here and I'll go get Captain Antonio!" He grinned skipping off, completely forgetting about his unconscious older brother.

Monica ignored it as she hopped up and nearly tackled her big brother into a tight embrace. "Papa!" She smiled refusing to release her hold on him.

He sighed and held back on to her just as tightly. "I'm sorry mon petit ange, but we'll 'ave to save ze reunion for later. Right now we need to get you out of danger." He said taking a hold of her hand and stealthily moved her to the tunnel behind the throne.

Monica gripped his hand tightly not wanting to let go ever again. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed him. It had only been about four days since she last saw him, yet it was the longest days of her life. Her heart clinched wanting to stop him right there so she could hold him and tell him how much she missed him and for him to hold her and tell her everything is alright, that nothing bad was going to happen to her ever again. Her more rational sided mind was telling her that Feliciano went to go tell Antonio that Francis was here, so she needed to put her emotions aside and run in the overly stuffy dress to safety before Antonio could find them. They came to a small boat filled with all of the crew's oars. She smiled at him, this was rather brilliant. He smiled back and hopped in the boat. Francis didn't paddle off immediately like she expected. He looked behind himself as if looking for someone after a minute ticked by Monica grabbed on to his arm pleadingly.

"We must make 'ast." She implored.

Francis sighed and nodded before using his strong arms to paddle the boat away. The trip was silent. Almost as if they made one sound they were bound to get caught. Monica watched as Arthur's ship came into view making her eyes widen. Was Arthur here? Is he alive? Did he come to rescue her? Tears were threatening to spill over her long lashes as they approached the ship. Francis motioned Monica to start heading up the rope latter first as he followed closely behind her. She reached up to try and pull herself over the ledge when a hand gripped her wrist and tugged her up. Not expecting the sudden help she fell into a pair of strong arms that held her steady.

Arthur? She looked up and instead of being met with emerald jewel like eyes that were framed by impossibly thick eye brows she saw bright amber eyes that blinked at her curiously. No of course not, Arthur was dead. It was a ridiculous idea to set her hopes upon.

"Ciao bella~." He grinned.

At first she thought this was Feliciano with how cheerful he seemed, yet there was something off about this man that put him in a different category than the two Italian brothers. A more daring attitude perhaps? Monica blinked at him momentarily confused before scoffing and shoving him away. Francis climbed up and quickly wrapped Monica up in his arms as he turned to a strange woman scandalously dressed in men's clothing.

"Elizaveta, we must 'urry zey could be coming after us as we speak." Francis stated steering Monica away and to the Captain's quarters.

"Vhat about Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked.

Francis smirked. "No need to worry about 'im. 'E 'as a plan."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "That's vhat I vas vorried about." She complained. "Come on men hurry up and veigh anchor hoist the sails!" She continued to direct.

Monica blinked at Francis in confusion. "Captain Gilbert is 'ere?" She questioned.

Francis nodded his head. "I'll explain everything to you in a moment mon Cherie."

**~Hetalia~**

Francis locked the door behind him as he held his beloved little Monica in his arms and set her on the bed with him. She held on to him just as tightly her tears causing his shirt to become damp. In order to lighten the mood he let out a breathy chuckle and looked at her clothing. He shook his head in distaste. Honestly this rich color of red did not suit his little girl in the slightest. A nice lilac was a better color for her, and what has happened to her gorgeous hair that was so much like his?

"Zis is 'orrible. I thought Antonio was more of a gentleman zan zis. Zese rags zat you are in are positively dreadful. And your beautiful 'air, come on turn around Papa Francis will fix it." He said in gusto making Monica laugh.

Oh how he missed that laugh of hers. She turned around as he ran his fingers through her hair and sectioned it into three parts before beginning to braid it.

"Francis, why do you 'ave Arthur's ship?" Monica asked after a moment.

Francis laughed at that before pulling out the pink silk ribbon from his pocket to tie Monica's hair back. "Well, zat is a long story. Let's just say Gilbert and I borrowed it for a moment."

Francis knew Monica was smart enough to put two and two together so he didn't bother elaborating more on the subject. She turned back around her eyes still glossy as she hung on to him.

"I've missed you." She sighed.

Francis smiled stroking her hair comfortingly as he pulled her on to his lap. "Everything will be alright now mon petit ange." He said softly.

"Francis, 'ow did you find me? Where is Captain Gilbert?" She asked rapidly.

He shushed her and rested his head on hers getting her to calm down as he held her securely. "Gilbert figured out where Antonio was 'eaded to, and zen-."

**~ . . . ~**

Francis and Gilbert made their way into the caverns slowly and quietly crawling up the steep rocky path till they reached an opening where light filtered through giving them a glimpse of what was happening. Francis lifted his head to get a better look when Gilbert's hand came up and roughly shoved his head down. Francis was about to complain to him when Gilbert's calculating eyes silenced him. Gilbert put a finger to his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture then motioned over to another vantage spot. This time Francis was given a better look without the chance of getting caught.

His hand clinched in a tight fist seeing Monica in Antonio's lap like some kind of trophy as she continuously halted his advances on her. Francis was going to kill him. Without even realizing it he had taken a step towards Antonio. Gilbert grabbed his arm and jerked Francis back, causing him to fall back and the both of them to slide down to the bottom of the steep slope with a large thump. Francis sat up only to come face to face with Gilbert's irritated face.

"Vhy?" He hissed. "Vhy are you alvays screwing up mein awesome plans?" He growled before pausing and sitting up on Francis's lap. "If you veren't my best friend I vould kill you for your stupidity."

Francis smirked at that. "No one appreciates zat more zan I do mon ami."

Gilbert rolled his eyes before getting off of Francis and swiveling his head back and forth. "Ok new game plan, there's a path down that vay that should take you behind the throne. Go get your little friend and get back to the ship. If I'm not there leave me."

Francis blinked and hopped back up. "Wait, what will you be doing?"

Gilbert turned back to him and grinned making his red eyes brighten with a wild spark he was known for. He winked at him before chuckling at Francis. "Something awesome." He responded sprinting away towards the noise of the other pirates.

Francis did as he was told still irritated that he would not be in on to the plan that Gilbert had masterly formulated. Shaking his head he sprinted down the path Gilbert instructed him to do and saw the back of the heads of the Vargas brothers.

**~ . . . ~**

"And zat's what 'appened to Gilbert." Francis finished.

Monica nodded her head. "So what's going to 'appen now?" she asked.

Francis shrugged, he wanted to go help his friend's; both Gilbert and Antonio, however Monica's safety is more important. If he could find and meet up with Arthur, perhaps he could take Monica, and he could go set things right with his friends. He'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. He finally decided stroking Monica's hair once again.

"Shh no need to worry about zat now, rest darling. Everything will be alright." He cooed.

Monica nodded her head against him and sighed relishing in the feel of being with her big brother once again.

* * *

**If still confused by the first question refer to the statement above the question. **

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Sorry it's been so long, I had to write a small short story for my creative writing class this week. Then between writers block for this story and other school activities/work I haven't had enough time to actually write this chapter out. But here it is :)**

**Also I had a person PM me wanting to know where she/he could send their fan art of my story to. First of all I'm freaking excited to know that I could inspire a person in such a way that I'm still blushing at the thought! That sounded ridiculously cheesy, but I really don't know how else to explain it, I've never had that done to me before and I'm just amazed, and glad that she/he liked my story that much. :) So just for future reference I have a deviantart with the name of AlainaRayne (very original I know) that you can send it to. :D**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

**~Hetalia~**

Gilbert hid behind a rock wall before sighing. This was going to be a lot harder than what it should have been, but when did Gilbert ever like taking the easy way? He slid behind a few of his old crew members trying to blend in, for the most part it worked seeing their one tracked minds walk by him in search of Francis no doubt. Seeing Sadiq and Carlos, Gilbert grinned feeling the need to tease his mutinous comrades as he walked up behind them.

"Vhat are ve looking for?" Gilbert asked.

Sadiq shrugged not bothering to glance back at him. "Vhatevor made tat noise." He answered.

"Oh for a moment I thought you vere looking for me." Gilbert shrugged turning and walking away.

"Wait, why would we be lookin' for…" Carlos paused seeing the albino ex Captain of the Siren. "G-Gilbert?" He questioned his dark brown eyes widening.

Gilbert grinned smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ja, know anyone else vith this awesome of a face?" He grinned making Gilbird chirp in agreement.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Sadiq shouted in surprised.

Gilbert paused as he touched his chest in a way to humor them. "Am I not? Entschuldigung." He replied before walking away.

"Antonio, you lazy sonovabitch, were are-a you?!" Lovino shouted rubbing his head before spotting Gilbert. "What the hell?!" He nearly screamed pulling out his pistol and aiming at Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked and held up one finger for him to pause in his attack. "Parley." He stated.

Lovino's amber eyes narrowed in irritation as he begrudgingly put his gun away. "I hate-a that word so much-a! Damn whoever came-a up with something as maddening as parley!" Lovino complained.

Gilbert grinned. "That vould be the French."

Lovino stiffened a bit before letting out an irritated growl. "Well who-a cares. I know I don't give-a damn about it." He shouted.

Gilbert could tell the Italian was still nervous but let it slide as the three of them escorted Gilbert to where Antonio was. Every once in a while Lovino would rub the back of his head complaining about how much it hurt. Gilbert could only imagine how he got it before he was lead into the throne room where Antonio was rubbing at his eyes in irritation as Feliciano tried explaining something to him in a nervous fit.

"He was-a right here with Monica. I swear! So was Lovino! You don't think he was-a captured too do you?" He gasped in worry.

"No dumbass, I'm over-a here." Lovino scowled with a roll of his eyes.

Antonio and Feliciano's attention were drawn over to Lovino when Antonio's eyes landed on Gilbert's bright red hues.

"Guten Tag, Antonio." He smirked.

"Mierda." He cursed before shaking his head and giving him a strained smile. "Hola, mi amigo, too what do I owe this pleasure?" He smirked.

Gilbert laughed. "No need to keep up pleasantries bastarde." He smirked with narrowed venomous eyes.

Antonio grinned innocently all the same. "I suppose." He answered. "However I still am curious, how the hell were you able to get off that island?"

Gilbert grinned proud of himself as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Vell after you marooned me on that spit of hell, you forgot one very important thing friend."

Antonio cocked his head to the side still a forced smile on his face as his eye twitched. "I find that very hard to believe, however you are free to make your case."

Gilbert laughed enjoying the irritated expression on Antonio's face. "You forgot that I am Awesome." He gloated in praise of himself.

Antonio rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Well that is a mistake I will be sure I won't make again. Lovino feel free to shoot him."

Lovino's amber eyes sparkled in delight as he cocked the gun back. Gilbert arched an eye brow unimpressed while giving Antonio a smirk. "You're missing our French friends aren't you?"

Antonio froze for a moment before turning and making eye contact with Gilbert's knowing stare. "Hold your fire Lovino." He ordered before walking down his throne of gold to stand in front of Gilbert. "You know where they're headed too." He stated.

Gilbert chuckled, everything was finally going back into plan for him. "Ja." He answered.

Antonio nodded his head. "To the ship men, our old friend Gilbert and I have a few things to discuss." He stated.

**~Hetalia~**

Antonio sat at his table tossing his worn dark leather boots on to the wooden desk making Gilbert's eye twitch. He hadn't meant to make it a personal goal to see how much he could irritate Gilbert, but now that he was thinking about it he decided it would be funnier if he did so. Antonio gave him an innocent smile making Gilbert roll his eyes as he grabbed a chair turned it around and sat down on it backwards while facing Antonio. Antonio noticed the small yellow bird on Gilbert's head but decided not to question it. It was Gilbert after all.

"So mi amigo where is Francis?" Antonio asked leaning to the side to pull out his guitar.

"If he's smart, trying to get his sister to safety." He responded. "Now what are you doing going and kidnapping frauliens for?" He questioned him.

Antonio continued to strum at his guitar before turning his sharp emerald gaze over to Gilbert. "Gilbert, either give me something to work with or it's to the brig with you."

Gilbert folded his arms over the back of the chair resting his head on them smirking up at Antonio. There was once a time whenever Gilbert gave him that look he would smile back in earnest. Now all Antonio wanted to do was take a gun and shoot it off.

"I'm going to propose a trade." He started.

Antonio nodded his head so Gilbert would know he was listening as he continued to play the sweet melody on his guitar.

"I vill tell you vhere Francis and his little daughter, sister, friend person thing is-."

Antonio nodded his head liking the first part of his bargain already.

"In return I vant my ship back vith all the beer und rum I had stowed avay on it."

Antonio nearly broke a string off his guitar at Gilberts sudden proclamation as his deep green eyes shot up to stare at Gilberts overly confident smirk.

"Que?"

"Really? Vell that vas easy, so he's going to be-."

Antonio quickly cut him off. "No puta." He growled in exasperation. "I said 'que'. Not 'okay' as in bueno." He snapped.

Gilbert pouted. "Vell maybe if you damn Europeaners didn't have almost the same language, vith vords that have different meanings, this vouldn't be a problem." He complained.

Antonio's eye twitched before he chuckled not even bothering to complain about Germany being a European country as well. "Regardless, what makes you think that I would just allow you to take this ship, for a small piece of information?"

Gilbert grinned. "Because it's a very valuable piece of information." He stated.

Antonio nodded going back to strumming his guitar. "So what then mi amigo? After you give me this information are you just going to aide me in finding Francis and Monica?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Vell of course not, I've got bigger more awesome things to do than help you lift this stupid curse."

Antonio smirked picking the pace up on his guitar. "Is that right? Well then please tell me what kind of grand plan you've come up with." He snorted.

Gilbert grinned back at him. "This is how this vill all vork out. First you vill hand me over my awesome ship, then I vill leave you on the same island you left me on." He finished.

Antonio nodded his head if only just to amuse Gilbert. "So what you're saying is that you just expect me to stand on some island with nothing but a name of a city, and watch while you just sail away on my ship?" He smiled.

Gilbert grinned back before shaking his head causing Gilbird to flutter around before resettling on his head. "Nein, I expect you to stand there and vatch as I sail avay on _mein_ awesome ship and I'll shout the name of the city back to you."

Antonio bit the inside of his lip to keep the chuckles at bay. "Si, but unfortunately that leaves me on an island with nothing but a name, and your word is the only one I have to go on." He retorted.

Gilbert grinned. "Ja wunderbar isn't it?"

Before Antonio could even retort a knock sounded at his door causing him to pause in his playing. "Entra." He spoke.

Sadiq entered before slinging a thumb over his shoulder. "Tere is someting on de horizon. Looks like a British military ship."

Antonio scrunched his eye brows in confusion. "Que? Why would they be all the way out here?" He muttered putting his guitar away in favor for his glass so he could get a good look at the stray ship.

Gilbert immediately followed him to the upper deck as the Interceptor came into view. "It's just one British ship, no need to mess vith it. Let's move back on to our deal." He tried to persuade.

Antonio ignored him as he continued to scan the ship. "Prepare the cannons." He said to Sadiq.

Gilbert then moved in front of him obstructing his view of the military ship. Antonio arched an eye brow at him curious why a military ship was putting him on such a defensive stance. Although this ship was oddly close to where they were previously, and they had raided a British military port not even four days ago. Slowly the dots were connecting together before he shot Gilbert an innocent smile.

"So Gilbert, when were you going to tell me that our French friends were on a ship not even a few hours ahead of us?" He questioned.

Gilbert laughed before patting him on the back. "Vhat? No, that couldn't have our French friends on it. Kessesessese, I believe the sun is getting to you." He grinned. "Besides Francis is a little smarter than this, don't you think?" He asked his eye close to twitching. "I mean I had given him _plenty _of time, don't you think. He _should_ be kilometers away by now." He continued his joyous smirk turning into a tight bitter smile. "Don't you think he would be gone by now?" He nearly growled.

Antonio just blinked at him before laughing and patting him on the back. "Oh sorry mi amigo, but I don't believe I will be in need of your services for now. Sadiq, Carlos, take him to the brig." He smirked. "Adios Gilbert." He said adding more salt to the wound.

Antonio continued to laugh as his silver haired friend was taken away from him kicking and cursing him to death. He turned back to the ship that was set in the Siren's sights.

"There's no escaping me this time, Francis." Antonio grinned wickedly.

* * *

**So I realize that Prussia was actually thriving during this time in history, however I thought it would be weird to make Ludwig German and Gilbert Prussian since they are both brothers. So my reasoning for making him German is because in the end (After Prussia dissolves) he does become East Germany, so I'm making that family German.**

**Also Ludwig is coming into the story...later. He has a special part, so you're just going to have to stay in suspense until I reach it :D.**

**Feel free to PM me if you have anymore questions ;)**

**~Alaina Rayne~**


End file.
